The Coffee Shop
by C3L35714
Summary: Yellow wanted was an adventure to change to her entire life. Well, she got one, including being dumped in a random city after midnight, spotting a little coffee shop, meeting interesting people...Reunions of childhood friends, hidden love, everyday lives, modern-day Johto, and so much more. Dex Holders in modern life. -before the "..." is the summary of the first chapter only-
1. A New Beginning

**Hiya, people! So this was going to be part of _Song Fic Collection_, but it got too long and too good for just that, so I have made it a story. So you will see parts of it in the beginning that are from _Don't Stop Believing_, by Journey.**

**This IS an AU (Author's Universe), so no actual Pokémon. Just a heads-up. Also, the story is separated with the lines and all, but it's all in third person. For the first three-quarters or so of it, it is a bias third person. You'll get what I mean when ya read it.****  
**

**Green is the guy, and Blue is the girl.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, its characters, or the song _Don't Stop Believing_.**

* * *

Yellow, Yellow, Yellow. She was just a lonely, small town girl. Just living her life - of which she felt she had no purpose, no drive, no use - in a repeated cycle, a boring cycle at that. Yellow had no family, hardly any friends, and no place to really call home. Distant relatives, a few people she exchanged pleasantries with, a building that simply held her belongings and was a roof over her head? She needed adventure, not that. Yellow was quiet young woman by nature, and so no one ever suspected she was really very lonely. One night, she, a woman of barely twenty-two, packed up as many of her belongings as she could into a suitcase, shouldered her two bags, and took a midnight train to anywhere but where she was then.

* * *

Red. If the name 'Red' was mentioned, the person whom was being spoken to would likely shut the door. It wasn't that he was a bad sort, a criminal or such. But coming from a house that was home to only he when two loving others once lived there too, was not a great thing to be reminded of. To anyone except neighbors, he was just a city boy, unassuming and finding himself wanting a thrill to spice up his ordinary, bland life. So one night, he stuffed clothes, money, and a couple other items into a backpack, and headed down to the train station. By the time he got there, it was nearly midnight.

* * *

They met, very briefly, on the train. Yellow had dropped one of her bags and it landed on the railroad tracks. Before she could even put down what she was already busy with, a nice-looking young man had picked it up for her and placed it neatly over her shoulder.

* * *

There was hardly anyone around. After all, who would want to take a midnight train? So there was just Red there to see a petite, young woman, struggling already to carry her bags when one fell out of the car. He swooped down and set it over her arm. She smiled at him, and said in a soft voice, "Thank you." He tipped his hat off to her with a smile, and sat himself in the way back of the car, thinking about his past.

Red had moved to where he was now when he was only maybe ten years old. That was where he'd grown up, but though he was full of street-cred, his reputation in education wasn't exactly something to be showing off about. He'd moved from a tiny little town in the country, where he had friends.

It was the happiest time of his life.

He remembered being a little boy, running around with his best friends and getting into tons of trouble. The day he'd had to move had him crying for the first time in his short life; he'd not wanted to part from his best friends-

Red suddenly chuckled to himself. That was a very long time ago, almost...almost fifteen years ago; the aches were gone even if the memories weren't. But now he was somewhere very different. Heck, he didn't even know where he was going. 'Maybe I should find out...' Red looked up, but only to see the young woman from earlier exiting the car. He shrugged and sat down.

Never even thinking he would ever see her again.

Well, he was wrong.

* * *

Yellow sighed, looking down at herself. Where exactly had she expected she could stay? Well, she would have to figure it out in the morning when the sun came out. She recognized the place she was in, either a large town or a small city, depending on how one looked at it. Whichever the case, it was a small, cozy place with little crime or problems, which she supposed was a good place to end up. But now, with the moon not even faded out yet, she found herself looking up at a neon sign for a coffee shop of some sort. Yellow sighed, adjusted her bags, and opened up the door.

* * *

Red shuffled in through the door with a yawn. The town he had ended up in was relatively quiet, but having to find a place for himself would be adventure enough. There was only one place that even seemed to be opened, a coffee shop that had a glowing green sign up top. He peered into the window. There were lights on, but they were pretty dim in the tinted glass. But there were definitely people in there, people who looked like they belonged, not like criminals. And the place seemed fine enough; not like he had many choices.

* * *

Yellow looked around. The place smelled like coffee - not the gross stuff, rather the warm and inviting kind. There were tables and chairs, and a bar to one side. The lights, though low, seemed more like a nighttime thing than a sketchy one. There were a group of less than a dozen people, maybe four or five, in a corner of the room, huddled around one girl, who had a guitar in her lap and was strumming and singing a song. The girl had dark blue hair, loose, below her shoulders, and pale in color but sharp silver-y eyes.

They all turned to Yellow as she walked in, and though the singer stopped playing, she continued to strum softly, as if she couldn't get enough of the notes. Their faces were kind but curious, as she should have expected. But even if she had expected it, their glances (or full-on stares) unnerved her.

* * *

Red carefully opened the door to see six people talking off to the side of a dark but somehow comforting room. They all - obviously - were strangers, people he had never seen. It was an odd thing for Red, coming from a place where he could name most of the - simple, if he had to pick a word - people. But he had never-

It was her. The girl from the train!

* * *

"Hello," Yellow said cautiously, softly. The collection of faces looked back at her, examining her, until the only girl besides the singer waved.

"Hi! How can we help ya?" she asked in a cheerful voice. The girl - young woman, actually; they all looked around the same age - had long brown hair and mischievous eyes.

Yellow swallowed. "I...I was wondering if y-you'd mind if I c-c-could spend the night in here, against the wall or something? I-I-I've got no place to stay, and I can h-help with work tomorrow in exchange," she offered, knowing it wasn't enough.

"No where to stay, huh?" Yellow's eyes darted to the singer, who had set her guitar down. Now she saw that it was sitting in a wooden case next to a smaller one that looked about the same shape. In front of them was an even smaller, rectangular box that Yellow assumed was another instrument. She nodded to the singer.

The first girl spoke again. "Well, I dunno how comfortable our walls are; never tried sleeping against 'em. Though, I live above this place. I've got an extra room, and you seem a good sort," she announced.

The tallest guy raised an eyebrow. "You don't even know her name." He had very sharp eyes, Yellow noted, that continuously checked her bag and person.

The first girl paused for a second, then looked at Yellow brightly. "What's your name?" she asked with a grin towards the young man, who scowled. "I'm Blue."

"Y-Yellow."

"Good to meet'cha, Yellow." Next Blue began a quick introduction on all the people around her. Yellow took the time to see them all. "The musician is Crystal-" Crystal smiled again. "-and the red-head is my brother - don't mind his mean face; he's like that all the time." The so-called red-head scowled, but his apparent older sister barged on. "This rude being is Green-" The first guy. "-and that's Gold." The young man with dark hair and sly, devious eyes winked, only to be elbowed by the singer, Crystal.

"Hello," she said again.

"It's pretty late. Why don't you crash for the night? I swear to you on my life, no harm will come to you or your stuff," Blue promised. "C'mon, I'll show you." But before she could, the door opened again, and this time, Yellow heard a wooden wind chime announcing the arrival.

It was the boy from the train.

* * *

Red stared at the girl before he realized that the others were looking at him oddly. He cleared his throat. "Sorry. Um, I know this is kind of random, but I need a place to stay for the night...do you think I could just, like, sleep outside on the step? I'll do whatever work ya need tomorrow in payment."

They all just looked back at him before a young woman and young man stepped forward. They just looked at him, seeming as if in a trance, before the guy shook his head. "Sorry for staring," he said gruffly.

"Um, it's cool. But...would it be alright? I'll just be out on the porch...I just didn't want you to kick me off or anything..." he said awkwardly.

"It's supposed to be really cold tonight," another young woman said; besides the first one and the girl-from-the-train, she was the only girl. "I don't know how comfy it is, but you could stay inside here if you wish. Right, guys?"

The first two people nodded. "That's fine," the young woman said. "Say, that's just like you, Yellow!"

The girl-from-the-train flinched in surprise, but soon nodded and smiled at Red. "Hello again." Turning to the other people, she explained. "We bumped into each other at the train station, is all." The girl-from-the-train-no, Yellow, smiled.

"Alright! Now we're getting somewhere. And seriously, guys! If we didn't not have to work tomorrow, then we'd be dead on our feet in business! It's, like, way past midnight!" a young man complained. He had dark hair and twinkling eyes.

"Ooh, ooh!" The first girl suddenly shouted with glee on her face. "I've got a grand plan, people! Yellow, and..er, uh, you. Sorry; don't know your name yet. But," she continued with renewed vigor, her finger in the air like a lightning rod, drawing all their attention. "-that's not important!...Not important at the moment!" She re-corrected herself at the guy's pointed look. "You two obviously just showed up today, and I bet without any plans or connections! We could use an extra hand here! You two could work with us until you find more stable footing! How about it?"

There was a short silence before Yellow smiled. "Thank you so much; I don't know how to re-pay you!" The young woman just winked. "Not a problem. And you?"

Red thought about it. He couldn't find anything wrong with such an idea. "Thank you, thank you so much. That would be fantastic."

"Excellent!" She pumped her fist in the air before turning to the man with spiked-up brown - almost auburn in color, really - and grinned, holding one hand out flat while clearing her throat. "Now, I believe I have just found our business TWO new hands BEFORE this week is over; you owe me ten bucks~!"

The guy sighed and pulled out a crumpled bill from his pocket and slapped it onto her outstretched palm. "Thank you," she said with a confident smirk while slipping it into her own pocket. "Now, real quick: That's Silver; he's my brother; Gold, he's the one with 'trouble' as his permanent middle name; Crystal, musician and soon-to-be-Gold's girlfriend-"

"HEY!"

"-and of course, this is Yellow," she continued, blissfully ignoring Crystal's and Gold's bright red faces and somehow neglecting to mention herself or the guy she was talking to.

"My name is Red," he finally stated; knowing that he ought to at least give his name.

A dead silence met this statement.

* * *

"Red?" Blue asked carefully, looking at him. But it couldn't be! The Red she and Green knew moved away when they were all just kids! This young man...He couldn't be...Apparently Green felt the same way, eyes darting around this Red's face before swallowing and looking at Blue. Though they were young, the three of them - Green, Blue, Red - had spent every single day together and were as tight as anyone could imagine. After Red left them, Green had built up this wall around him that only Blue managed to slip through. And never had he shed another tear in these years, decades, since Red left, not even when his parents passed away. It was unbelievable how close three ten-year-olds could be, but then again, they'd been together practically since they were born.

"Did...did I say something wrong?" The young man was looking concerned and worried now. "What are your names?"

"It's just that...when we were younger..." Blue trailed off. "You wouldn't happen to have, like, a cousin who looks a lot like you and has the same name, would you?" All of her friends looked at her, and Blue sighed. "No, I suppose you don't."

"What are your names?" he asked again. Blue sighed. "I'm Blue, and he's-"

"Green?" Another silence. Red's voice had been soft and confused, sounding so much like the miserable ten-year-old who'd gone to them with the statement that changed their lives: 'I just found out...I'm leaving in exactly twenty days.'

"You're...Green. And you're...Blue...And I'm Red." Suddenly, it was like a dam, holding back years and years of contained stress and tears burst open all at once. And in a way, it did just that. Blue lunged forward and hugged Red as tight as she possibly could. Green, for the first time in twenty years, felt his eye sight blurring as he joined the two. None of them could even believe that such a brilliant thing would ever happen in a million years. They'd never thought they'd be their perfect little trio together again. But there they were, in an emotional mess of joy and tears.

And of course, they left Gold, Silver, Crystal, and Yellow shell-shocked and blinking.

* * *

**:D I love reunions! I hope I kept everyone in character! Tell me what you think! If I get enough people to agree (in a review or PM), then I will add afterword events in the same AU. I already have ideas; it's just that I don't know if it'd be interesting...Tell me what you think! I can already see ideas swirling...relationships...family...jobs...work...holidays...The list goes on! :D**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	2. Backstory

****Hello, people! So, yes; this story is still technically under "completed," and it's going to stay like that, even though I'm going to expand it. Why? Because technically, each of the chapters is like its own story, if you know what I mean. So anyway, here is Chapter 2 of The Coffee Shop!****

**Added Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Twyla Tharp! And the second quote is from Disney's _Aladdin_!**

* * *

~Crystal's POV~

What a busy night! It's past midnight, and we're all fooling around when a girl about our age comes in, clearly tired, hungry, and not too happy with herself and her life. Then a guy comes after her, and he's in the same situation as she. I didn't think it could get any crazier after Blue hired them - without knowing the guy's name - but I was wrong. The crazy thing was when Green...cried? Is that even in the laws of physics?! I wouldn't know; couldn't get into college. It's not that I'm not smart enough - I dare say I could make it only three years - but money's the issue.

It's always money, isn't it?

Most people are about, what, eighteen, nineteen when they go into college? Yeah; I'm twenty-one. And why haven't I left college with all my courses complete? Well, to put it simply, I still have the car I got when I was sixteen; I probably couldn't pay for all three/four years of textbooks, with all the extra courses I'd like to take before school ended.

You can say it; I'm not exactly wealthy. (I've always dreamed about being able to afford what I need without being in debt for years. When I was younger, I'd rip out pages of magazines my step-mom left out and pretend I'd get to go to a rich school with a good education, and be the Prom Queen. As you know, none of the above happened.)

That's why I came here, to Violet City to live the rest of my life, after my parents divorced. It WAS alright when I was younger; except that both my parents got married to people who didn't care for me too much. They never did it in plain sight, but it wasn't pleasant. Neither my mom nor my dad are even close to rich; I think my mom married partly because the man had a good job in Goldenrod City. She wanted to support me, I know that. But it didn't really work; he got fired within a year. And my step-mom? Hated me for reminding her of my mother. She and my dad have a little girl, a little girl who takes up all their time and care. Sure, Dad asked me if it was alright for him to focus on his newborn daughter instead of his teenage one, but I think he forgot about me, really.

That's why I'm here. It's a hard story, I guess. It doesn't seem like much, and I guess it isn't compared to some of my friends'. But still, it's not a very good thing for a child to grow up without parents who loved and took care of her.

But you don't want to hear about that. You wanna hear about my life now, right? Well, it's a lot more...interesting. Here in Violet City, we're pretty simple, somehow. It's just a town in the whole of Johto. Especially compared to Goldenrod City. Sure, we have the Sprout Tower, but then the few people who come to see it wouldn't come to a coffee shop here; but we get a good pay, and I'm having fun.

I never thought I'd get this far, in music or life. When I was in grade school, I got skipped ahead quite a few times, and thus was the youngest by several years - which meant bullying. I know I was very closed up and composed at school, but though it seemed like they all bounced off of me, they really sunk in just like every other time any other girl is given rude or harsh jabs.

Wow; I got off track again. Sorry. But then I came here, and met all these great people! I've always had a connection with music. I think it was Twyla Tharp who said "Art is the only way to run away without leaving home." And I count music as a...a...a hearing art? That doesn't sound right; but I'm sure you know what I mean. That really sunk in for me. I guess I've just been talented with a lot of different things...too bad I really don't get a big chance to show that off. I play guitar - acoustic - that's my first and favorite, my main instrument. Then the violin and flute, and piano. It's cool; the instruments, I mean. I play almost all day, taking in requests - and tips! - that just make people happy. That's a pretty good deal to me, though it took a while to actually get the job.

Here in Violet City, I've got my friends. I've got a job that pays and is enjoyable. I've got a place to live, and a new family, that cares for me. What more can I ask for? (Blue would probably say, "A boyfriend!" right then, but that's just her! Of course I don't like Gold! I mean, I do, but I don't, I mean...never mind...)

* * *

~Blue's POV~

Yesterday night after our little reunion, I noticed that both Red and Yellow looked about to drop, and so I sent them off to bed. Actually, Yellow took my room and Red took Green's extra. I must say, I actually forgot about her; it shocked me when I awoke and found a "stranger" cooking me breakfast.

It was pretty sweet, actually.

So, my apartment is actually really small, even for Violet City. Not that we've any sky scrapers or anything, but it's pretty small. There's one bedroom that's connected to a bathroom. Then a living room and a kitchen/dining room. That's all. It's fine, though; I'm alright with it. My living room couch converts into a bed too; that's where Yellow slept.

Every other apartment in the building is just like that, actually. There are six floors. There are two "houses" in each floor. Green actually has the one across from me; we're on the second floor. Then there's Gold and Silver; and Crys. Because of the cramped spaces for anymore than one person, the rest of the building is empty. Well, sorta...the top floor, one of the rooms will be occupied by a girl about our age. So, maybe not so much a "girl."

Did ya get all that?

The first floor. Ah, the first floor. The first floor is all our shop. That is, Green and I. Even after our bestie left (that's Red, if you didn't catch it) Green and I continued to stay close, even though he became all grumpy and rude...yeah. But that's Green! And there's not too much you can do about him, is there?

No, there is not. Trust me; I've tried!

Anyway, including our two-late night recruits, we have seven people working the coffee shop. There's Green and I, who run this place together; Silver, who's a very long, slightly depressing story and my unofficially-adopted-brother; Gold, who's a total troublemaker; Crystal, who plays her instruments all day - and night, sometimes - to entertain our customers; and of course, Red and Yellow.

So that's us. Green and I lived out at Pallet Town (without Red) and grew up with each other: I only had my parents; he had practically everything except his parents. (If you count an older sister, and an amazing grandfather, that is.) Now we own this little coffee shop in Violet City. But it's the only one, so we're always getting customers. Unfortunately, that includes customers who always ask if Green and I are married. Or engaged. Or brother and sister. Honestly, I'm not quite sure which is the worst. The first makes me indignant; do I really look older than twenty-three?! And the second makes me laugh; I can't imagine Green even doing anything under the category of "romantic." And then, there are the little kids who ask if we're brother and sister. And if we fight a lot. And if it's right for the younger to get all the toy trains.

Seriously. You would not believe what they come up with!

But mostly, all those things annoy me. Because, hey: I'm the matchmaker. I don't get matched up. Crystal and Gold, on the other hand...

* * *

~Silver's POV~

I'll just come out and say it. I wasn't the best sort of guy, and I didn't even have a birth record in one of the safest places in the world, Johto. I had a messed-up life, that much is obvious. My twenty years weren't exactly normal:

See, when I was five, my father left us and my mother died. I don't know how; I don't remember either of their names. But it's not like I miss either of them; neither of them cared much about me. All they did was teach me, scold me, toughen me up. I can't say now that it was all in vain. I was home-schooled, they had said, and I had no idea that I was learning middle-school-level math in kindergarten, when most kids were having fun and playing.

When I was seven, I dropped out of school; my teacher - a rather stupid woman, if I do say so myself - was starting to wonder why "I never got dropped off in the morning." Like I said; not a very bright woman by any standards. That night, I packed up all the food I could - have you ever heard the saying "Gotta eat to live; gotta steal to eat" before? Well, it applied to me - and just set out on foot. I left Mahogany Town for Ecruteak City, where I pretended I had a sick mother who needed money. I managed to live off what I got that way, hiding out in the alleyways. I was good at it; made a record for myself among the gangs in the shadows. They had stupid names, and they weren't all that bright either; I mean, I'm not very picky, but who calls themselves "Team Rocket" because they're going to try nd eventually steal the spaceships and claim the moon? Stupid.

I stayed there among the gangs and scraps until I was twelve. Those five years had taught me well: how to read people; not to trust people; who had something to hide; how to steal from said people and blame it on someone else without anyone knowing. Perhaps not a very respectable skill set, but it was worth it not to be stolen from.

When I was fifteen, I met Blue for the first time. I didn't even know who she was, but she was carrying around a purse - a purse filled with money. And I hadn't eaten in days; I needed food. The hunger was messing with my mind, but I managed to trade my empty - and stolen - wallet for hers; something I got way with easily and often. Not ten minutes later, she'd found my hiding place, and re-traded the wallets without me knowing.

Let me tell you, that didn't happen. Ever. No one found my hiding place, no one dared try me, no one stole from me. Not only would it mean death - more or less literally - but it was impossible.

Except that it did. Well, she threatened to call the police on me, though I said nothing. It wouldn't be much to break out; the police in Ecruteak were all busy with their precious Bell Tower/tourist attraction. But instead, she vanished herself. I wasn't found out, and I didn't think I'd ever see the girl with equal abilities as the hungry me.

When I was seventeen, it got too odd to see a young man looking as dangerous as I. I suppose they have the right to think that; what with my black pants and gray jacket and red hair - not dyed, if you were wondering; I remember that my mother had bright red hair as well - and permanent glare. So I left, heading to Cherrygrove City, a small place. I mean, really small. Everyone pretty much knew everyone else. So again, it was hard to keep to myself, though I managed.

That is, I managed until I met The Girl (as I had thought of her) again. I'd not thought about her too much, but there she was; stopping to smell the flowers; literally. I could see her now, with her long brown hair and sharp eyes despite her cheery attitude. I hated to say so, but she recognized me instantly. But she didn't scream for someone to arrest me, and didn't run away. Instead, she changed my life with a few sentences:

"I'm guessing you haven't had it too easy. You ought to start over. Why not with me?"

She summarized my life, told me what to do next, and offered to help. What else was there that I needed? So I went with her. The way there was silent, but not a tense one. It seemed she respected me enough not to poke her nose in, though she seemed exactly the type to do just that on a daily basis. She took me to Violet City, where she literally restarted my life, putting herself in the older-sister role. Blue was her name.

I've spent the last three years with her and her friends in the coffee shop. And it's been better than any three weeks or even days in my life.

* * *

~Gold's POV~

Hey; 'sup? My life is going pretty well right about now; I'd say I've got it pretty good for a twenty-one-year-old. I've got a job, friends, and a roof over my head. I'm from New Bark Town, a little place on the map. My parents live there still, and I remember going to both Blackthorn City and Goldenrod City when I was younger. I guess you could say that I've a pretty normal childhood.

Well, mostly.

See, my dad used to run this huge company in Goldenrod City, that had connections to Sinnoh! Can you believe it; Sinnoh?! Anyway, he gave it up after I moved out; he wanted to stay with my mom. But that doesn't mean we started to drop in either wealth or status - in fact, it got really annoying to always hear, "You're gonna be just as great as your father someday, young man," and "I expected more from you, your father's son." I love him, but I am not my dad! Everyone kept on comparing to how not-so-great of a student I was when my dad was practically a genius.

That's probably what sent me going haywire. I had always been a "skater boy" throughout the neighborhood, and that spiked up when I got to high-school. I was popular with the guys, with the girls, but with the teachers? Not so much. And there weren't that many people who weren't focused on college or their jobs - like me. I had a pretty big reputation for being "the one who's never going to get a job" or "never going to the Ivy League colleges like my father."

They were right; I didn't. Instead of college, I moved out, telling myself that I'd find something, somewhere. And I did. When I reached Violet City, I met Green. Actually, I accidentally broke the glass on his shop's window, and he told me I had to pay for it. But because I didn't want attention brought on me - you know, about my father? - I said I didn't have enough to pay for it and support myself. So I would work for him instead. Well, I bought myself an apartment there (coincidentally, right above Green's) and began to work.

One day, a young woman about as old as I came in, looking rather depressed. She had a large case - wooden, painted black - strapped to her back, and she had a suitcase at her feet. I noticed right then that she had been coming in here for every day this month, with both cases, and ordered the same thing every day: a glass of water and a bowl of soup. I mentioned so to Blue - who co-runs the coffee shop with Green - and she said she'd do something about it.

Within the end of the week, the girl - her name's Crystal, I've learned - was living in the same building as I and playing ten-ish hours a day on one of her instruments. It's pretty amazing what Blue can do. She seems to have a perfect knack for picking just the right people, which is why I'm surprised she told me to keep working here even though I already paid off the debt. But I shrugged and agreed with her.

And am I glad I did!

* * *

~Blue's POV~

We're a pretty rag-tag group; my co-workers and I:

Blue: (t'would be me~!) 23 years old; co-manager. A girl with a relatively normal childhood, save Red moving away.

Green: 24 years old; co-manager. A guy without his parents.

Gold: 20 years old; cook/chef (I'm kind of surprised by this job, especially know that I actually know him!). A guy with unwanted fame.

Crystal: 21 years old; musician. A girl who's parents both married someone who hates her, and who's way too poor to pay for college, even though she's definitely got the smarts.

Silver: 20 years old; cook/chef. A guy with a seriously messed-up childhood, but who's willing to start over (and as my brother, at that).

Yellow: 22 years old; not sure yet. A girl with no parents, an uncle far away, and the need for change, and adventure.

Red: 25 years old; not sure yet. My (other) best friend; lost his parents as well.

Like I said; we're not exactly ideal. But hey; we're making this work: together. I know it seems like I'll just take in anyone who needs help, but that's not true. I know these people (including me) are meant to be together. Somehow, the seven of us are going to make the most successful coffee shop in all of Johto, maybe even the world. You just have to have faith that your dreams will come true and put in some effort. Trust me on that.

* * *

**Whoo-hoo! And that's the first half of the backstories completed! I had a lot of fun writing that; probably more fun than they had living their messed-up lives...Oh, well. :) The Team Rocket I put in there on a whim; what did you think?**

**Okay, so I have no name for the coffee shop yet. I didn't name it during this chapter for two reasons: (a) I actually did want to have a sense of mystery around it; and (b) I have no idea on what to name it. *sweatdrops* So if you have any ideas, please review and tell me them!**

**And of course, any reviews on the story are magnificent!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	3. A (Not So) Normal Day

**Now we know that our characters' pasts aren't exactly normal. Well, their days aren't always considered normal either. Especially if Gold and Crystal are involved.**

**(A Note: so even though I made them adults so they could work and stuff, think of them as teenagers, because they act more like teenagers than adults. Wow, they'd make for awkward adults in this story!)**

**Added Disclaimer: I do not own Converse, but those are some pretty awesome shoes.**

* * *

~Green's POV~

I wasn't exactly a "sociable" guy, Blue says. So we "agreed" that I would be more likely found running bills and paying for things than serving people. Which was kind of what she does. Let me explain how our little place worked and how it got to be.

I couldn't say that I always wanted to run a business. Neither could Blue, or even Red, when we knew him. All we knew was that whatever we did, we would find a way to do it together, no matter how dangerous, hard, or stupid it was. That was the plan. And though we were only kids, we were pretty successful in that regard already.

It was after Red moved when things changed. I would say it's impossible to miss someone you'd only known for ten years after a decade and a half, but there we were. I actually thought to myself that I missed Red just as much as I did my parents. It was an even spilt between them.

When he left, Blue and I continued to be - dare I say it - best friends. After we finished two years of college, though, the school in Pallet Town closed down. Something about the government not providing enough money for that. Personally, I thought it was a stupid excuse for them to say that, basically, Pallet Town was beneath their notice.

But that didn't change what happened, and Blue and I were out of school. And out of jobs, really, as Pallet Town WAS just a small town. Maybe even a large, modern-day village. My grand-father, though, is really a famous and respected man. He managed to get Blue and I flight tickets to Johto, of all places. "There are better opportunities for you there. And that's all I want for you: the best that there is," My grand-father said. I remembered it perfectly. He had smiled at me, and we both spoke the next sentence together:

"You look just like him."

Him, meaning my father. It was a meaningful moment for me, for us. I knew I'd remember it for the rest of my life. And I guess I was right because I remembered it now. For the past six or so years Blue and I had been in Johto, and we opened our business three years ago, here in Violet City.

Gold was our first hired hand, or really, first person to work there besides Blue and I. It was a down day, and I was helping out Blue in the front. I was just cleaning up, when I see a figure on a skateboard passing by the shop. It circled around and the person did a bunch of complicated tricks. "He's so going to fall," I muttered to myself.

Perhaps I could have made it as a fortune-teller as well, because lo and behold, the figure slipped up and the skateboard came crashing through the glass door.

Let me tell you, I was not happy with him about that. And I was even less happy that he had to work for us instead of just pay off the stupid debt. But neither of those would compare when Blue came strolling into my office and announced, "Hey, guess what? I hired the guy who broke our door!"

* * *

~Crystal's POV~

Time to head downstairs, I yawn to myself. It's Monday again, and that means extra work for those workers that come to grab a drink and a snack before the start of the day. I check my mirror and straighten my outfit; I'm wearing black jeans and ratty but clean navy Converse shoes. My hair is naturally slightly way, and it falls past my shoulder by a good few inches. My shirt is just like everyone else's; a slightly fitted black button-down. I check the clock one last time - 6:45 AM - and push open my door, waiting for the satisfaction of the lock clicking shut.

Instead, I hear a voice calling out, "Yo! Crys, what's up?" I groan. That voice - or the person it belongs to - is not what I meant by satisfactory. I tighten my grip on the instrument and start to walk, my pace faster than usual. "Hey, Crys! Wait up!" I speed up instead. But as always, he catches up with those long legs of his. "Geez, what have I done today? It's not even 7:00 yet! C'mon, at least a hello, right?"

I growl. "Why ought I bother greeting someone who fractured my guitar pick and snapped the B sting on my acoustic?" I start down the stairs. See, there are six strings on a guitar. From thickest to thinnest, they're E, A, D, G, B, and E again. B is the second-to-the-bottom. It's nearly impossible to play a guitar without a B string, and it's even harder without a pick. I already am low on money; I really don't need to buy new things! But I HAVE to replace them; they're key parts to my guitar. Again, I play piano, violin, flute, and guitar. Obviously, there's no piano in the coffee shop, or else I'd play that too. My guitar, though, is the most prized of all.

The point is, those things are important and expensive (to me, at least), and kind of like having someone throw a rock at your precious...whatever is precious to you. You'd be mad and upset, right?

My instruments are the only things that I really spend money on, after my bills and food. New clothes are something of value. Blue says that her apartment is empty? Maybe empty compared to her home and her room; her apartment living room is filled with things. I don't what most of it is, and I can't say what any of it is for, but Blue definitely has a lot of nicknacks. In her bedroom, too, I can't even count the number of clothes! I'm not saying that Blue is bad or anything; that's normal.

But me-! Well. Like I said, new clothes (that is, more than twice a year) are a luxury. My apartment is literally my home; I've no where else to go. Everything is completely bare; the walls, the floor, everything is neat and tidy and...well, there isn't much. I literally spend every minute I can outside, mainly to conserve energy. I make all my food or have extra from the coffee shop, and at night I shiver in my single blanket. But I'm still grateful. The simplicity of having a place to stay is...amazing, and so are my friends.

Well, most of them.

I'm forced back into the conversation by Gold snapping his fingers in front of my face. I blink and realize that I'm standing in front of the door into the coffee shop, and Gold is staring at me with a funny look on his face. "Are you in there?" He reaches out to lightly tap me on the nose and before I can think, I've tripped him, slid past, and am standing inside the coffee shop before he can say anything.

"Hey, Crystal!" I look up and wave to Blue. Then I make my way towards the front of the shop and my stool. There's a slightly elevated section that makes for a stage, and an extra high stool. The shop has about a dozen tables, and two doors; one main one and one that comes from our appartment; only Green, Blue, Silver, Gold and I know the passcode.

Without looking, I can picture everyone just as usual. Green's shoes make little thumps as he strides away with the supplies after cleaning the last of the tables. I can smell the bakery goods from Silver in the back, from tarts and croissants and the coffee itself. There is a squeak from Blue straightening chairs, and the sunlight is peeking through the window, adding a glow to the room. It's like this nearly every morning, and I love it.

Until Gold comes in, that is.

* * *

~Silver's POV~

The day is just beginning and already the usual trouble is starting. Crys comes in with an unintentional slam of the door, and sets up her flute in jerk-ish movement after setting her violin down carefully next to her. I have no idea how the instrument works, but as always, Crys begins with a swift scale or two. Of course, then Gold comes in. Now, Gold...Gold is just...Gold. That's all there was to it. I know he and Crystal fairly well, being as the order of how we were hired was Gold, I, and Crys. It's been us for three years. Sort of.

My work from...a...previous version of me, we'll say, has taught me to automatically look for a lot of things, including connections. There are bonds between some of us that are what really keep this whole place together. Green and Blue; Blue and I; Green and Crys; Crys and Gold; Crys and I; Gold and I. I suppose. I know that Crystal would object to she and Gold, but I know that they have sone mutual thoughts on each other.

Now, that's not to say that that they like each other or anything; I'll leave the matchmaking to Blue. There's no stopping her in that regard anyway.

* * *

~Blue's POV~

Honestly, it's so obvious that sparks fly between Gold and Crystal~! They WILL get together, some day. I guarantee it. All I have to do is find a way past Crystal's pride, stubbornness, and intelligence; and Gold's...less than perfect manners. But that shouldn't be too hard.

And Red and Yellow! Totally. They don't know it yet, but I do. I know that they will find a way into each other's hearts. (By the way, they are exploring Violet City right now, as this is only their first real day here.)

Me? Let's not even get into me. Remember? I'm the Matchmaker; I don't get matched up...

Hum, that leaves Silver. Silver, Silver, Silver. Honestly, the guy's like a younger brother that I never had. Just as much as Red, but in a different way. Does that make any sense? Both Red and Silver feel like my younger brothers, but I don't feel the same type of love for them. Neither is more or less, just...you know what, never mind. The point is, I need to find someone for Silver...but maybe not right now. Eventually though, Silver will find a nice girl and he will date her. End sentence.

Anyway, all this runs through my head as I glance at Crystal and Gold with amusement. Crystal has (once again) come crashing through the door with a dark cloud over her head, thunder lingering. And then Gold comes in after a few seconds, giving her a regretful look that she never catches.

It's kind of sad, actually. Every time, I can almost feel the guilt and self-anger rolling off his person whenever he sends Crystal bashing through the door. But he never apologizes, and so it just keeps growing, stacking each injury on top of another.

Wow, that went off topic fast.

But it's so true! Green's voice, decisive and terse to the point of almost sounding miffed, distracts me. "Time to open shop."

Crystal takes a deep breath, straightens her music stand, and breathes a long and steady note into her flute, a sound that relaxes all of us.

Time to get to work.

* * *

~Crystal's POV~

The crisp sounds my flute makes drags me away from this world and into my own, where it's just me, my flute, and our music. My eyes are open, but I do not see clearly, and all my ears hear are the notes.

I'm so immersed in my music, I don't think. Everything important just...goes away, and a sense of calm fills me as I feel myself almost sway with the unfalteringly sweet tune.

After a long while (or so it seems) the first few workers come filing in, and I focus a bit more on the real world. They are business men, all in ironed slacks and button-down shirts, and they chat for a while with Blue at the counter before stepping back to wait for their order.

When the women, all seven of them, come in with pleated skirts and dressy shirts and pointy heels, I know it's 8:00 automatically. They are never late for their coffee and bread.

Around 10:30, and I put down the flute for good and bring out my violin. As usual, there's about an hour of down time, when I can tune my next instrument. As I play, I note with pleasure that there are a few coins winking up at me.

And then it's lunch, and it's super busy. Silver and Gold are working faster and filling the air with delicious scents. Even Green comes out during the lunch hour to help them out. Blue, I notice as I switch songs, is flirting just a bit with her customer, a young man that I've seen quite a few times around here. I don't pay too much attention, though, as I'm about to pass into a harder section of the music that requires my full focus.

The moment passes, and I breath out in satisfaction. A few people clap, and I smile and give a short wave before bringing my flute out again.

Another bill drops into my case.

* * *

~Gold's POV~

I check the clock. Lunch hour is almost over, which means that these people are going to be heading back to work. We close at 4:00, so that means the day is almost over. The hours are actually pretty good: get here around 6:45, open at 7:00, a down-time at 10:00 that counts as break, rush-time from 11:30 to 12:30, and a dwindling amount until 4:00. Then we generally stay to clean up, get ready for tomorrow, and have a free night, normally spent together.

I hear another deep and satisfied sigh from Crystal, who has brought her flute down again. I sigh as well. You should have seen the horrified look on her face when she heard the snap of her guitar string! I bite my lip. I know that those things are important now.

However, I've discovered that I really don't know Crystal very well, even though it's been three years. See, the first year, she barely spoke to anyone, especially not me. It took until over three-quarters into the second year for me to pretty much know anything more than her name. So basically, I've only known her for about seven or eight months, as it's almost Thanksgiving time.

But I do know that music is basically her life. And me breaking both a string and a pick on her guitar? Not good at all.

I tried this morning, I really did. I got up a half hour early (I never do that) and waited anxiously outside in the hall. When she came out smiling, I nearly threw myself at her verbally, all while silently praying she couldn't hear the desperation I know was there. And what happened?!

Crystal's eyes catch mine for a second, and I swiftly start to give her a wave. Before I can even grin, she's lifted her flute to her mouth and starts a lively tune on the instrument, leaving me looking and feeling like an idiot as I bring my hand down slowly.

She shuts her eyes, likely to focus on the music, but I still sigh and groan quietly before cursing myself silently.

Someone nudges me, and I jump a bit. "Sorry, Silver."

He shakes his head. "Just get back to work." And I do.

* * *

~Crystal's POV~

"Have a nice day," Blue chirps cheerfully, and waves to the woman who just left, an elderly who pretty much comes in right before closing, drinks some tea, and talks to a different person every day. On the way out, she winked at me and dropped a five-dollar-bill into my case! That's pretty generous.

"Yea!" Blue whoops as flings off her apron. She turns to me as I start to pack up, loosening my bow and removing the shoulder rest, then tucking everything away. I swipe the bills from my case and fold them in half, slipping them into my pocket along with a handful of coins. Then something catches my eye. There's at least two ten-dollar bills in my stack. I grin widely. "What did you think, Crystal?"

Overcome by what's in my pocket, I grin at her. "I have enough for dinner tonight!"

Instantly, all four of them are staring at me. I curse myself. The rest of them aren't supposed to know that, they aren't supposed to know about this! "Well, I mean that I planned to go out an buy dinner for the rest of the week tomorrow, but I have enough time to go tonight," I lie as flawlessly as I can. Blue purposefully shrugs, but I know she feels bad for making me slip up, even if it's unintentional and indirect. Silver eyes me for a second before turning around.

I sigh in relief that it's all over (including the day) and pat my pocket as if to make sure that I really do have enough for a full meal. I guess I under-exaggerated before, and now I'm over-exaggerating now. I'm actually a lot poorer than one would think. I do get paid by Blue and Green, but my income is from my music. It's so nice to have enough for a full dinner tonight though, I haven't had one in-

Music! Suddenly, anger consumes me and I let out a frustrated cry. Enraged now, I let out another wordless growl and kick my stool as hard as I can. It accidentally flies towards Silver, who easily catches it. He raises an eyebrow at me before setting the stool down.

I blush a little and murmur an apology to Silver. I run to grab the stool, set it down, and scoop up my instruments in one quick swoop. Giving no heed to my friends' stares, I shoulder my way outside and stomp/run up the stairs, hoping they won't come after me. Of course, someone does. I take the steps two at a time now, and nearly sprint down the hall, spurred on by my savage vehemence. "Crys! Hey, wait!"

It's Gold. Of course, it's the one causing me all this rage. I have to set down my flute to unlock the door, and I do so frantically. "Crys!" He calls again, and I yank the key out, kicking the door open and ducking inside. I pull my flute in with me just as Gold's shadow hits the floor in front of me. I cringe as he crashes into my door, and pant a few times to calm myself down. I look around me for a few minutes before sighing and picking up my music. I bring them to my living room and set them down by my guitar case.

I plop down on my sofa and take the money from my pocket, as well as the little coin case on my single shelf. It's a white wooden piano with pink vines intertwining with the back; it's from my father. Probably one of the best things he's ever given me. I already know the exact amount of coins in there. It adds up to $45.50, and my wallet holds another $80. Well, I have two "wallets." One is kept in here, and it's the actual one. Whatever money I take with me, that's pretty much rubber-banded together and put into my front right pocket. Add in my tips from today, and I have...$153.50! Geez, that's a lot!

But...there's a reason I was so upset. My guitar. I cast a look over to it, sitting in its case with a broken string and minus one pick. I only had three to begin with! Most people who are so intently focused have at least a dozen just in case! I frown to myself. It'll cost me $5 for a new pick, but for a string? At the very least, $20. At least. I earned $28 today, which is a lot more than usual.

There's a knock on the door, but I don't want to answer it. Whomever-it-is (and I fear it's Gold) knocks again. "Crys?" Yup. "Look...I know you're in there. And...um...I...I think I know why you're so mad...and...and...ugh." I fumble back. 'Ugh?' Seriously?! "...So...um...I'm...I just wanted to tell you that..." You're not sorry, Gold. You're not sorry. I know you aren't. "...that...I'm...I'm sorry, okay? I'm really, really sorry." Yeah, right. I don't answer. Why should I?!

"C-Crys? I...I'm...I just..."

You're the reason that my cherished guitar is broken.

"L-Look, I know you're in there!"

So what?

"C-Crys? I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Okay? I'm sorry. Please."

No, you're not. I blink at the pure detestation in my voice and notice that there is a tear sliding down my face.

"Please, answer me. Crys, c'mon. Please. Just, just come out and hit me, yell at me, something. Anything!"

I'm getting tired of hearing this pathetic argument that I'm not even involved in. I'm certain that Blue is forcing him to do this, or Silver. Heck, maybe even Green. But...I do need to make a stop at the bank. I look at my clock. It's only 4:20, I have time.

I refuse to be a prisoner in my own home. I take a deep breath, grab my guitar and "wallet," and wipe off the tears, replacing them with solid determination.

* * *

~Gold's POV~

"C'mon, Crys...answer me..." I plead quietly.

Let me tell you, I have never begged for anything in my life. And I haven't cried since I was a young teenager. But my vision is blurry and I've never felt this bad before. As soon as Crystal let out that scream of anger, I knew it was my fault. This is just pouring salt in the wound.

It burns.

"...C-C-Crys..." The door swings open, and I stumble to my feet, eyes wide. "Crys! I-!" But she closes her door with a click, a threatening look flashing across her face before she glides past me, griping her guitar case. I blink after her for a second before going after her. "Hey, w-wait! Where-"

She's shut the door to the stairs faster than I can blink.

* * *

~Silver's POV~

"And...she's left the building," Blue reports. After Crys flounced out and Gold tripped over his own feet to go after her, Blue looked from me to Green to me again. Then she waited, watching to window, until she could see either of them. I notice that Gold ducked out after her before slowly coming back in.

I start to attempt another round of clean-up, since Gold didn't, but Blue stops me gently. "Silver, I'll take care of it...And no, I won't dump it on Green!" The last part is pointedly aimed at the other man, who snorts and continues to clean up. "Just go," she tells me, and I know she wants me to go after either of them.

I nod and pull off my apron (stupid thing) and stride out after Crys. "Crys," I call, and she turns around. I almost pause at seeing her face; it's a clash of anger and misery.

"Hi...Sorry about the stool."

I shrug. "It was a nice kick, though."

She cracks a smile. "Thanks."

"Where are you going?"

She stiffens. "To fix my guitar." I wince inwardly, but she isn't finished yet. "Actually, Silver? Is it alright if I go by myself?"

"Fine." She smiles and gives a half-wave.

"See you later."

"Later." Well, that accomplished absolutely nothing. I walk back to the apartment and go up the stairs to the second floor that I share with Gold. When I get there, I knock once on his door, and Gold opens, knowing its me. He steps aside and I walk in, attempting to put my hands into pockets I don't have on; my jacket its next door. I wait for a while. Gold just wanders around in a circle half-heartedly before plopping down on the sofa and burying his face in the pillow. I take the opportunity to glance around the room even though I've been here before.

There is a sofa (that Gold is currently using to try and hide his misery on) and then a couch that is smaller but looks just as nice. There is a coffee (ironic, isn't it) table in between the sofa and the television. The clock on the wall is large and has a silver frame, and the wooden floor is covered by a dark brown rug that is soft and warm.

"So." I glance back at Gold, who is sitting up and not looking at me. "You're here why?"

I think about my answer. "We're...friends. And so is Crys." That's all I say, and it's enough.

"It was an accident!" he says, almost in despair. "It was an accident! I, I d-didn't mean to!" I don't know what to say, but fortunately, I don't have to say anything. He sits up, brushes off his face, and stares straight ahead. "Where is she?"

"...Running errands." We're quiet for another moment.

* * *

~Crystal's POV~

"That'll be $35," the man tells me, and I groan inwardly and give it my best go. "If I buy a pick, will you take them both for $40?" That's instead of about $45. "That's all I have." The elderly man looks at me with sharp eyes, and his gaze softens. "I'll give you both for $35. How about that?" I pause for a second before smiling, widely. I've come to him before for my guitar, and I remember that he's kind but firm. It doesn't matter, because kindness is a virtue.

"Thank you, thank you so much, sir!" He smiles at me and closes the latch of my guitar case. I hurry over to the guitar picks so as to not waste his time and marvel at all the designs. Seriously, there are tons!

I have a pure black one with a crystal on the corner, and another that has thick stripes of navy, gold, crystal, silver, and navy again. The one Gold broke was black with a white treble cleff on it. As I scan the rack, I spot one that looks just like the one that I used to have. I purchase both with a reverent thank-you and head back over to the bank. That kind old man saved me $10, which as you know by now is a lot.

So I had $153.50; I left $100 at home, and so I brought $53.50. If I spent $35, then I have...$18.50. Well, there isn't any point in going to he bank now. I might as well go back home. But I don't want to meet up with Gold again...

But it's like I said. I won't let that jerk keep me from doing what I want to. I stand up now and head back towards home.

* * *

~Silver's POV~

"You should go talk to her."

"What?" Gold's head snapped up. "What?"

I roll my eyes. "You should talk to her. I don't see what it is that you don't understand."

"B-But she won't listen to me!"

"Would you rather be stuck in this rut forever or just go?"

"...Just go."

"There you are." I glance out the window again and see her coming back in. Perfect. Gold opens his mouth to contradict me, and I wave my hand at him. "She'll listen." I don't say anything else, though, and get up to leave. It's uncomfortable without my usual clothes; the uniform might just be my least favorite part of this job. Or, it is the only thing I don't like, which is more accurate. I get up and lightly shut Gold's door before heading next door to my own room and rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand.

When I get inside, I wander through to my room and change into my usuals: dark jeans, a black tee-shirt, and a navy jacket. Then I plop down on my couch and think. Think about what, it doesn't matter, but I just let my thoughts wander.

A few minutes later, I hear Gold's door opening and closing.

* * *

~Gold's POV~

This day just needs to be over. Seriously. It just does. I take a couple deep breaths before I slowly walk downstairs. Crys's door clicks closed as I come down the hall. I hesitate in knocking though, but Silver's words hit me. 'Would you rather be stuck in this rut forever or just go?'

I knock on the door, just once, and I'm almost ashamed at how quiet it is.

But then I hear her voice, saying, "I...Silver, what is- never mind. Just come in." I pause again. She's expecting Silver. I'm not Silver (duh). But...here's my chance. I push open the door, and for the first time, enter Crys's apartment. The door shuts behind me.

I look around in surprise. It's even emptier than Silver's! Everything is...barren. Empty. Clean, but empty. As if someone just moved in. There is one sofa, black leather, it's back facing me and pointed to the window. In front of her is a low table. To the left is a shelf with books lining the bottom two rows. The second-to-the-top is bare except for a little...is that a mini piano? And some music...stuff. The top row is bare, just like the walls...and the floor...and the ceiling. Crys is sitting on the couch, holding something.

She sighs and doesn't look at me. "Well, if you're wondering, I know it's you, Gold. I just wanted to see if you would say anything." I freeze at the coldness in her voice and blush a little at her catching me. "You have thirty seconds to convince me to let you actually explain yourself."

"Look, Crys...I-I...I don't know. I just...don't know." There is a tense silence. "I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I, it was an accident, I don't know how it happened. I'm sorry. I didn't even think, I didn't know. I didn't know that that was going to happen; I didn't know it w-was so im-important to y-you." My voice wavers more than once. "It was an accident, it was! I-"

"Thirty seconds are up." Her voice is crisper than her flute was today, but not nearly as welcoming. The silence is somehow deafening, and I don't even know what I'm doing. Crys sighs again. I bite my lip. She's not going to send me away, is she?

Crys stands up, and I see that she is holding her violin bow in one hand and rosin in the other. She sets both down on her table and looks at me with piercing eyes. The look makes me want to run away, and for a moment I think that's what she is trying to achieve. It looks like she will talk, but she doesn't. Instead, she sighs and sits back down again. Crys puts her instrument supplies away without looking at me, and I don't know what to say. So I say nothing. When she stands up to place the violin case in the corner of her room, I see that there are three cases there, the other two easily identifiable as her flute and guitar.

Her guitar.

Crys sets the violin case down and picks up her guitar case. The guitar case is taken back with her, and opened to reveal a shinning wooden body of art...with all the strings. "You got it fixed," I say, stupidly, because I can't think of anything else.

"Yes." Her voice is ragged, slightly, now, and I see that her eyes are sparking with unshed tears. "I did."

I open my mouth to speak again, and again close it. What am I supposed to say? Something stupid exits my mouth without asking permission from my mind. "You should have let me pay for it."

"Yes. I probably should have." There's a bit of humor in her eys, though, and it gives me courage.

"At least, tell me...tell me what you meant when you were talking to Blue. I...I know you lied."

"It. Doesn't. Matter," she hisses.

"Yes, it does," I insist. "Because it concerns you. That makes it a concern to me."

"Why." It's loud. Loud and filled to the brim with emotions I can't even detect.

"Because. I care about you." She stops at that statement and pulls out her guitar.

Without warning, Crys closes her eyes and begins some song that makes my blood run cold. It's...scary. It doesn't even sound like a sound guitar can make. The song sounds like someone is crying, someone is pained and hurt. But it's still beautiful. The sound that comes from that instrument is perfect. Every pitch is just right and every strum is just on beat. But that doesn't take away any of the grief that Crys is pouring into the song.

I don't speak. I don't think. It's almost like I don't breathe either.

This song is just...haunting.

* * *

~Crystal's POV~

I stop thinking, I stop exaggerating. And I play, I play my music. Or, my music plays me. The instrument and I play together to create music.

Once I reach the ending, I let the guitar rest in its case, and I turn to Gold. He's silent, for the moment. "...What...what was that?"

"I wrote it."

"Y-You wrote that?!"

"Yes."

"...B-But, why?"

I don't think my answer is very acceptable, so I go with a summarized truth. "I felt like it." Isn't it so rich in details? Gold looks at me, wary and confused, but I only shrug and lean back on my sofa. Being mad is exhausting. It really is. But I still feel like I need some kind of closure.

"Listen, Crys?" He's fidgeting now, looking extremely different from the usual. He's anxious. I still don't know why he is so distraught; it's just...me. And for that matter, what has he really done? I'm making a huge deal out of this. Yes, I felt like he had, I don't know, fractured my child's arm or something, but the guitar is fixed now. And skipping dinner? I've done it before.

At this point in my life, I ought to have already understood that all these things WILL happen, and there's nothing that is really so horrible.

In fact, I think what's really broken is my pride, my dignity.

Gold is still quivering somewhere behind me. "...I'm...I had no idea, I just...I just..." So he's still going on about that. "...This morning, I...I d-didn't mean to upset you, ag-again, I was only trying to...to fix it...I'm really sorry."

* * *

~Gold's POV~

"I'm sorry." The words are rough on my tongue. Not from insincerity, but from...well, lack of practice. "I'm sorry."

My hands tremble, and I am struck with a different kind of sense of confusion. It's for how I'm behaving. I have never begged, I have never been scared. I have never cried, and I've never panicked. Can I say that it's scary to be scared? Because it is.

Crys eyes me again, and closes her mouth. I just look at her, but her eyes just...she just seems under control now, giving off the same aura as usual: calm, collected, intelligent, sharp. I swallow. "I'm alright now," she tells me, as if she can read those thoughts. I nod slowly.

* * *

~Third Person POV~

For now, she was going to try and get over this in the easiest way: Forgive and Forget. "Gold?" He raised an eyebrow, and Crystal swallowed. "Mind coming over instead of hiding behind my sofa and not looking at me?" He blushed but nodded, and was soon sitting beside her on the little sofa, biting the inside of his lip.

"You okay now? For sure?" he asked carefully.

She smiled. "Yes."

"That's a relief." They were silent for a moment, and before Crystal could stop herself, she was hugging Gold as tightly as she could, linking her arms behind his neck.

Gold nearly choked on his heart.

But after a second he cautiously wrapped her up in his own arms. And just like that, all other problems, both fake and not, fell away.

* * *

**There we go! Sorry it took so long. Anyway, I just want to say that though I am an apt violin player, I have never even held a guitar. So I apologize if any of the information, somehow, is incorrect. Also, I realize that there will be some things that are extremely over- or under-exaggerated price-wise, and that is only to show that yes, Crys is poor. That's all.**

**I hope you enjoy how this is going so far; I personally like it quite a bit.**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	4. Catching Up & Meeting Up

**Here we are after too long; the fourth chapter. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It was the day after Gold and Crystal had patched things up; Tuesday night, and Red and Yellow were giving a report on the things that they'd seen. "Violet City is a nice place. It's real small, but not as small as Pallet Town," Red said, a pang of longing hitting his voice when he mentioned Pallet. But this time, Green and Blue were there too, and it wasn't so bad after all. He smiled at the other two.

"What did you think, Yellow?" Crystal asked.

"Oh, I loved it. It's so quiet and peaceful, and so...new," she smiled shyly.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy," Blue burst out, "...but I need to know what happened yesterday!"

Gold and Crystal flushed and didn't meet anyone's eyes, especially each others'.

"Wait, what happened yesterday?" Red looked at them curiously, noticing the blush on Crystal's face.

"N-Nothing," Gold muttered.

"Oh, c'mon!" Blue groaned. "Crystal, did you or did you not get your guitar fixed?" Turning to the clueless Red and Yellow, she explained, "Crystal's instruments are like her life, and Gold broke her favorite two days ago."

"Yes, I got it fixed," Crystal said vaguely, then stood up briskly. "Well, I'm gonna...um, go. Yellow, do you want to come with?"

"Oh...sure." Yellow waved before following Crystal outside.

"So, Yellow. What brings you to Violet City?" The two young women were walking through the streets of the small city, and now Crystal turned to Yellow curiously.

"Oh, well...I don't really have...well, what I'd call home. A few distant relatives, a few people who would wave back, and a roof over my head? I wouldn't count that as home, you know?" Yellow was finding strangely easy to talk to Crystal. She'd never had anyone to talk to before, and certainly no one who bothered to ask how she was doing. "What about you?"

Crystal paused, but sighed. "To put it simply, I've no blood family that cares about me, and not enough m- er, not enough time for college. So my family are Green, Blue, Silver, Gold...but mostly Green and Silver," she revealed.

Yellow was quiet then. Saying that she was sorry wouldn't change anything, and she had a feeling that Crystal wouldn't see the honesty in such a common phrase. But she also felt the same way, and so the silence was comforting, not awkward. "How long have you been working here?" she asked instead.

Crystal gave Yellow an approving glance, apparently thinking along the exact same lines. "Three years. Blue was the one who took me on, and so I play my instruments every day, the same hours as everyone else."

"Which kinds? Your guitar...?"

Crystal smiled fondly at the mention of the instrument. "Yeah. It was my first and my favorite. But I also play piano, flute, and violin."

"I played flute for a while, but I wasn't very good," Yellow admitted with a small laugh, and Crystal joined in.

"On the other hand, my singing voice is scary, and any sort of visual art is a big no-no."

"...Oh." Yellow felt a little uncomfortable at that, but answered, "I can't sing for my life!"

"We should have a contest. Whoever can scare the most people away," Crystal joked, and Yellow laughed, making both girls smile. She'd made a new friend.

* * *

~Red's POV~

It's still unbelievable. All of this, but mostly Green and Blue. I just want to lock the three of us in a room and talk until we all go mute from over-use of talking. I just want to catch up with them, my best friends ever. It was like a bond I never knew shattered had begun to forge itself together again.

They both look so similar and so different at the same time. When Blue smirks, I see the happy little girl who always made us play dress-up with her; but Green has never been so silent and still. And Blue herself has really grown up (and that's where I'l leave it at; Green might kill me if he can still read my mind they way we always could...); the only thing that's the same are her wide, sparkling eyes that practically shout out her emotions. And Green's still got that hairstyle that seems impossible for anyone else but him.

I know them, and yet I don't, because there is a decade that we need to fill.

It seems Blue knows just what I'm thinking, because she grins at me before pushing Silver and Gold out by the shoulder, saying, "We Kanto kids need some time together; you two can shoo!"

Gold grumbles at being kicked out, but flaps a hand at us in goodnight before leaving. Blue waits until Gold leaves before swiftly throwing her arms around Silver - I think that's his name - the way she did to me. He blushes when he catches my gaze and pries Blue off of him, muttering something into her ear. She laughs and rolls her eyes before he leaves.

"Never mind him; Silver's kind of my brother."

"Kind of?"

"Not officially."

"...Oh."

"Is this really what you meant when you said you wanted to catch up?" Green's snarky voice, laced with sarcasm, cuts through the silence, and Blue giggles.

"No, of course no! We've gotta catch up, don't we?" Blue winks at me again, and I grin, feeling more like a ten-year-old than ever. Of course I was right, of course we can all read each others' minds. Green gives me a little smirk as well. Maybe I'm just super easy to read.

"Yeah, Red. You haven't changed a bit, have you? And yes, you are the easiest to read; you always have been," he smirks at me, and I give a sheepish grin.

"Can I have no personal thoughts?" I joke, but secretly-

"You love us for it, don't ya," Blue smirks at me again. Right out of my mouth. I sigh. I've missed them so much more than I could ever imagine.

* * *

~Crystal's POV~

Yellow is so sweet, proving my first assumption of her; we have a lot in common. Some of it isn't so positive, like the fact that she hasn't got any blood family to take care of her or support her, and that she came here to start anew. But also, she's brave enough to take that step across, and here she is now.

We make a circle around the uptown part of Violet City (that is to say, the non-residential part), and I show Yellow around. We talk aimlessly for the whole time, even back to the coffee shop where we find Red, Green, and Blue laughing and smiling together.

It's real neat to see Green laugh, actually. I have to admit that. I've always known that he was more than just an emotionless...blob, per say, but laughing is new. Silver is the only one who I can imagine never laughing though, not unless it was really necessary. Really, really necessary. Or, Heaven forbid, he gets drunk.

...

Okay, bad image there. But anyway, the point is, is that seeing Green show emotion is great. Unfortunately, the instant Yellow and I walk in, he stops, though the humor is still there is his eyes. "Hey, guys," I say, and Red waves slightly. I'm really liking Red and Yellow here, I have to say.

* * *

~Blue's POV~

As I prepare to just fall asleep, I realize again that I'm right. All the people we've hired on, they all really needed it. And it turns out to be just as beneficial to the rest of us as well. I can't imagine this place without any of us; I recon we're more of a family than the rest of them have ever had. Well, I guess Green and I aren't quite as inclusive in that, except that he's lost his parents.

But - referring to hired hands - they all have secrets that I think only I know. Silver; his whole past isn't the cheeriest of back-stories. And Gold, I've put together that he just doesn't think he belongs with his family back home. Crystal? Again, no blood family to care for her, and, well...to put it bluntly, although she's got great looks, is a total powerhouse, and is probably academically smarter than all of us combined, she's very poor. Red...well, as far as I know so far, Red kind of wears his heart on his sleeves, at least to Green and I. Yellow, too, I think is hiding something. But she's pretty timid.

We are really all each other has. We're family now.

* * *

**What did you think? I have a poll up on my profile; it was put up on November 5th, 2014. Please go check it out! Thanks, people! And if you have a suggestion for any events or whatnot, don't hesitate! (Though, I'm not going to have Blue's birthday on here, it will be in _Happy Birthday to the Dex Holders!_ And well-known holidays already on the list. :)**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	5. Sorry

**Hey, guys. So, as you've probably noticed, updates have dwindled down to practically none, so sorry about that. I just have a few things to say, so please, at least skim this!**

**Apology: I'm so sorry that everything got put on such an abrupt halt, because I hate when that happens to me. I am hereby putting a temporary halt on my stories. At the bottom, there will be a little explanation for each work-in-progress chapter story and what will happen to it, so please stay with me on this! But bottom line is that I'm very sorry!**

**Explanation: Things have been pretty hectic for me between all my work. And this, fun as it is, is still work. Hopefully, I should be on track enough with my personal life at home and school by February 2014. There will still be updates coming, but obviously, they will be slow. **

**_A Confusing Mistake_: I know, I've barely started this, and this idea has so much potential! I will still keep it, and I will keep trying to get back at it. Not abandoned! Temporary break!  
**

_**Anime**_**_ Anecdotes_: Contrary to this message, in the next two weeks, I think that I will be able to get up at least a few stories here. Not abandoned! Temporary break!**

_**Happy Birthday To The Dex**_**_ Holders_: I should be able to keep this one going because there are such long time increments. In fact, Silver's birthday is today, so please go check it out! Not abandoned! Continuous updates!**

_**Song Fic**_**_ Collection_: This (and _The Coffee Shop_) are like my pride and joy out of all these stories. But unfortunately, there is only so much that can be written with songs! Over the next two weeks, you can expect updates, however. Not abandoned! So far, continuous updates!**

_**The Coffee Shop**_**: This (and SFC) are like my pride and joy out of all of these stories! Thus, I hope to continue with this. After all, the holidays are here! Not abandoned! Continuous updates!**

**_Stranded_: This story has had a lot of trouble! Unfortunately, this story is, though still enjoyed by me, at a bit of a plot-hole. This is not quite at its end, so I will be working on the ending! Not abandoned! Temporary break!**

**Once more, this week is the exception; I hope to get at least a couple updates per story up by the time school starts up again. Thank you all so much for your understanding, everyone. Happy holidays, and I hope to see you all real soon! Written December 20, 2014. ~C3L35714**


	6. Replacement Promises

**Hey, guys! Sorry about the major delay. But I think that this is appropriate: me updating one of my favorite chaptered stories today. Happy 2015 New Years Day, everybody! :D **

**As always, please excuse OOC-ness, and recall that I've created my own world here with backstories and such. Also, remember the friendships between people. Thanks!**

* * *

~Third Person POV~

December 24th. It had been nearly four months since Yellow and Red showed up in Violet City and spun the little coffee shop's world around. Now, to no one's surprise, the two lived in the same building and worked with the rest of the group. And the little axis of friends had since changed as well. Sure, to any customer, it would be just the same, with the addition of Red in the back with Gold and Silver, and Yellow up with Blue at the counter. But to the workers, everything had changed.

* * *

~Silver's POV~

I was dead-on in my assumptions; that those connections between us held the shop together? They'd only gotten stronger, for both good and bad. For instance, I was pretty sure that Green hated my guts. Why? Good question. But whatever; I couldn't really care less. In any case, it was easy to see that Red, Green, and Blue's spirits had all risen by miles. It was interesting, I thought, that even how we were known changed. Crys was the quiet one, Green was the grumpy one, and apparently, I was the dark, solemn one. Honestly, I wasn't sure where that came from either. But Yellow made Crys seem positively friendly in comparison. That woman was so shy, it seemed like a strong gust of wind could push her over in the first few months.

All these thoughts were running through my head as I looked up at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep, and hadn't gotten a wink yet. It was nearing 1:00 in the morning. I had never liked today, but it wasn't as if lying awake was going to keep today away. I grumbled to myself and turned away from the clock, changing the topic of my thoughts.

See, we were closed for today, tomorrow, and the day after; Christmas Eve, the day of, and the 26th. Gold and Crys were headed back home, and the 'Kanto Three' as Blue was calling herself, Green, and Red, were going to their own. Pallet Town, I believe it was called. I wasn't sure what Yellow was going to do, and I had no idea what I was going to do. I had nowhere to go. I had no one to see. If I went back to Mahogany Town or Cherrygrove City, I would be spending more time avoiding all my enemies and rivals from the old days than enjoying myself. If I even could do that. There weren't any good memories in either place.

Except Blue. Normally, she'd stay here and we'd get to knock around the city together, but she was going back with Red and Green. A pang shot through me at that, and I frowned. I was no fool, I knew what it was and why. But I refused to admit it, even to myself, here in the dark of my rom.

At the very least, I was going to try and make this day less horrible. Actually, never mind. It couldn't get any worse than what it was about to be. As if agreeing with me, lightning flashed outside.

And no, I wasn't superstitious, but it was true! This was the absolute worst day of the year.

Another crash of thunder boomed outside.

* * *

~Crystal's POV~

It was almost 6:00 AM, but I knew that Yellow was awake. I was standing in the hallway, my handbag clutched in my hand. I had never been here before, and I was curious. By now, the seven of us had seen each others' rooms for one reason or another. The exception was me, and Yellow. Only Silver and Gold had been in mine, and as far as I knew, only Red and Blue had ventured into Yellow's quarters.

I bet our friends expected that the two of us would be instant 'best friends,' on the account that we seemed to have a lot in common, and were both quiet in comparison to the others. But in reality, Yellow kept very much to herself. Friends, sure, but she was clearly very shy.

That was why I had volunteered to be the one to head over to her room, because I wanted to get to know her a little better. I found that one's quarters gave much to know about their owner. For instance, Blue's was full of knick-knacks; Silver's was very subtle and simple; Gold's was rather well-furnished; and mine, of course, was as bare as ever. So there I was. I knocked on the door, and soon, a familiar blonde opened the door for me. "Hi, Crystal," she greeted quietly.

"Hey, Yellow. Mind if I come in?" The young woman nodded, and I stepped in. My eyebrows rose. The room was neatly furnished, but nothing fancy, just like Green's, and all the walls were white. But what surprised me was that there were pictures lining all four walls, and I could see into the hallway. None were framed, but none of them needed to be. Some were paint, or water-color, or pastel; some were simply charcoal and graphite. The art was all of nature-scenery, from sea to sky, in every season and time of light.

They were beautiful.

I turned to Yellow, who was shifting uncomfortably. "Did-" I started to ask if she had made them, but she shook her head, cutting me off quickly. "I really love art...most of them are from before I came here. Remember, the suitcases?" she asked me.

I nodded. "These are so beautiful," I echoed my thoughts. Right next to me was a maybe 8' long and 4' tall painting, and it was a bridge over a orangey sunset. "This is incredible," I marveled. It looked extremely real, the white waves against the different hues of blue almost coming right off the canvas.

"Not like your music, though," Yellow pointed out quietly. "That's the beautiful thing."

I managed a smile. "Thanks." Then I remembered why I was here. "Alright. Is it ready?"

* * *

~Blue's POV~

Almost 6:30 in the morning. We had to hurry, because Silver practically rose with the sun, and none of us were exactly early-birds. Well, except Yellow, apparently. Ah, well. See, today was Silver's birthday, but I had to leave later on today, only coming back early on the 26th. So I wanted to do something special for him. The hard part was that Silver hated any attention put on him, he was the opposite of materialistic, and was pretty much the most impossible person to throw a party for. At someone else's party, if he even went, he'd stay to offer his 'offering' as he called it, then leave before anyone noticed.

So yeah. Anything we could possibly give him, he'd scoff at inside or not even know what to do with it. He didn't even like cake or anything, so it wasn't like we could do something like a dinner. But we all managed to get him a present, and were at least throwing a quick surprise for him when he came down, like the start of a party. Except, there wasn't a party. Just the start of one, because, in reality, that's what I think he'd like.

"Blue, what time did you say he'd come down?" It was Gold. I adjusted the mini-fireworks that Green told me again and again would explode our roof. So of course, I ignored him. He had eventually settled for standing next to the extinguisher.

"Every day we don't have work, he gets out for a walk at exactly 6:45. It's the same time he gets here on work days as well, actually," I mused. "He just won't sleep in." In any case, we continued getting ready. At 6:40, we had a brief setback, and it came in the form of Gold, who tripped and knocked into Crystal, who crashed into Green, who caught Crystal and not Gold, who...okay, you've gotten the point; there was a mess. But here we were. 6:44 AM, twelve seconds left.

Five seconds left.

Three seconds.

Two.

One.

...

There was no Silver. Okay, so we had to wait a few more seconds. Fine. Green gave me a look from across the room, and I shrugged. Soon, another minute had passed, and there was still no Silver. I started to get bored, honestly, as I just couldn't sit tight for more than a few minutes. I noted a banner rested above the main doors. It was nicely done, and I blinked for a minute. Yellow had been in charge of it, and I wondered where she'd bought it. It was a scape of dark mountains and an awesome silvery moon, the words _Happy Birthday, Silver!_ written neatly to the right of the mountains.

I checked the clock. 6:52. "Um, Blue? Are you sure?" Red asked me. I stood up.

"Yes. He's never late." A spark of panic surged through me. Maybe something had happened to him. He always came through this way, at the same time every morning. And now...he wasn't! Everything outside of my mind stopped registering.

* * *

~Third Person POV~

"Silver?" Blue asked, somewhat frantically. "Silver!" She knocked on the door. "Are you in there?" Pressing her ear to the door, the young woman heard a crashing sound from inside, then a curse. "Silver! It's me; it's Blue!"

"Come in," he called back, his voice tired and annoyed. Blue pulled out her key ring, which consisted of her own apartment, Silver's, the cash register box, and the main door. Their coffee shop had two doors, one for customers, and one for for the workers, as it connected to the inside. Within the coffee shop, there was a kitchen, about a dozen tables, a kitchen, a maintenance closet, and an office room.

"What the heck happened in here?!" Blue gasped in horror. Silver's room was done in all grays, blacks, mahogany wood, and whites, and it normally looked very sophisticated, though he never spent much time keeping it well. But now...it looked like a train had come through. At first glance, nothing was broken, but all the furniture was out of place and disarrayed. Silver himself was looking like he'd been done in damage. He was dressed in pajamas: gray sweatpants, and a black t-shirt.

There was a bruise on the right side of his face, and he was favoring his right leg. Her sharp eyes saw that he had stubbed his right foot as well. And his left hand sported a bandage; he was clearly avoiding using that arm, and his pants had ripped at the hem. His knees were either scraped or bruised.

Blue's jaw dropped, and Silver rolled his eyes. "Are you going to come in or stay there and let the cold in?" Slowly, she stepped in and shut the door behind her.

"Silver...what happened?" She stretched an arm out to put her hand on his injured left hand, but he winced away. "Half of you looks like you hit something, and the other seems like you were attacked by a knife!"

Silver shrugged. "Feels that way too." Blue moved closer and examined the mark on his face, ignoring the faint flush that appeared on his face when she brushed away his bangs. "Sis, what-"

"Oh, come off it," she chided, then pointed towards his sofa. He sighed then sat, rather darkly. Blue hurried off to the kitchen and put some ice into a bag, wondering how in the world this had happened. When she returned, Blue ordered Silver to hold the make-shift ice-pack onto his injury. Doing so with only the slightest cringe, Silver glared at her.

"What's the big idea? You came in acting like someone was chasing you," he accused.

"What's the big idea to you?" she shot, taking him slightly aback. "It's-" She checked the clock. "-almost 6:55 in the morning!" He gave her a look, like, 'So what?' "You're always downstairs by 6:45!"

"I thought you were off on your flight to Kanto," Silver said flatly. Blue frowned, but he turned away. "Doesn't matter. Just get going before you miss your flight."

"What's gotten into you?" Blue asked.

"You ought to know," he muttered, and she bristled.

"Just because you don't care about your birthday doesn't mean that we don't!" she yelled. "No need to act like a jerk!" Then she clamped a hand over her mouth. It wasn't a cuss word, sure, but she knew that, for some reason he refused to tell her, that word meant more than any curse she could shout. After seeing his reaction the first time she'd said it in his presence, she resolved not to use it again. But this time, his tone just struck her.

Instantly, Silver's eyes darkened. "Get out," he demanded quietly. Blue gave a long sigh. He had never even hinted that she ever leave him. But, some sort of background came with the word, and she had given him a sworn promise she'd never use it.

She got up, but lingered at the door. He wasn't looking at her.

Some party that had been. So distracted was Blue, she didn't notice that Silver's shoulders shook as she closed the door. But as soon as he was shielded, Silver leaned back in the sofa and bit his lip, hard. He'd not cried for well over a decade, and now was no day to bring up more weaknesses. But that didn't mean he couldn't cry inside.

* * *

~Third Person POV~

Blue was feeling very gloomy; her expression matched the weather outside. All she really wanted was to go back upstairs and apologize to Silver. But she knew he wouldn't let her in. "Crystal?" Blue asked quietly, and knocked.

The navy-haired girl poked her head out. "What's up, Blue?"

"...I need you to go talk to Silver." It was very soft, and Crystal paused, trying to see if it was a joke, or held a second meaning.

"But you're his older sister, basically," Crystal said slowly.

"Not right now," Blue muttered, then felt tears sting her eyes as she refused to let them fall. "I...I messed up. It was an accident, but a mistake nonetheless. He won't even let me in. Can you...maybe just...check on him for me?"

"Of course," Crystal nodded. "After all, Gold and I'll be here for the next few days. Something went wrong with his transportation, and it turns out that my lovely step-sister, my dad's daughter, is having a real fancy party with her wonderful mother...Even though she's barely eleven," Crystal muttered, not bothering to hide the bitterness. She was glad that her parents didn't treat her like that, for their daughter was spoiled rotten in Crystal's eyes. But her father's attention attention was solely focused on her, with nothing left for Crystal.

Blue gave her a sympathetic look. "At least Gold's staying with you," she pointed out slyly, and Crystal flushed.

"Never mind that! I'm going to go talk to Silver, alright?" That sobered her. "Okay, then. I'll report back to you as soon as I can," Crystal promised, then ventured down. Blue followed her to the stairway, then headed to the second floor.

* * *

~Crystal's POV~

"Silver?" I knocked on his door. "Silver, it's me; Crystal." There was a long pause, and then the door opened. The tall young man beckoned me inside with a nod of his head, and I shut the door behind us. My eyebrows rose once again, also at the state of someone else's room.

The neat furniture was all messed up and scattered, and Silver himself looked like he could be much better. "What happened?" I asked.

Silver gave a half-shrug before collapsing onto the black leather sofa. But he sat down too hard, and his head bumped against the wall. He winced, then shifted a bit. "Mind if I sit?" I asked, recalling acutely that Silver being this silent to me was going to take a while. He nodded, and I pulled a gray chair to where it ought to be.

And I waited. Silver would talk eventually. To me, to Gold, or to Blue. Which, before, was quite interesting, as Green used to be the only one who Silver wouldn't talk to, and they didn't get along at all. Sure enough, almost fifteen minutes later, Silver looked up at me. I noticed with a little start that there was a large bruise on his face.

"You ever felt like a day can literally not get any worse?" Silver asked in a low voice.

"Sure. Everyone has. But some people's...misfortunes...are more drastic than others. And it helps quite a bit to just talk about what happened," I hinted gently.

Silver gave me a wry look, seeing right through any subtleties I had. "Maybe it will." But I had to wait another five minutes before Silver continued. "Twenty years ago, a mistake was created, doomed to cause harm and destruction to everything he touched." That made me bite my tongue, for it was clear who Silver was talking about. "Born to a mother who died soon after, and a father who was a right cold..." He hesitated for a moment at the look in my eyes, then continued, exchanging the cusses. "...cold and sadistic man." I had to give a little nod at that; cursing was not a good way to stay on my good side.

"But he had sired a child, that monstrosity, one who never knew the meaning of fun or laughter...or love. He certainly never got any from his father! No. He never missed his father, not one bit, but maybe..." Silver paused for a few minutes, clearly trying to keep it together. "...maybe, he might have looked back once in a while and wished...wished for someone who would be able to take him under a wing, to just...be there." The last two words were soft, and it took everything that made Silver himself to keep his voice steady. The only thing he couldn't stop was the hurt in his eyes.

"And..." There he stopped, and a light blush stole across his face. Silver wouldn't look at me. "Never mind," he said softly. "I probably sound like an arrogant, selfish git. Sorry, Crys."

I got up and walked over to sit next to him. It was hard, with Silver. Sometimes words would be the only way to get through to him, and sometimes words did the most damage. Same with silence. Ah, well. After a little while, I could feel the air loosing tension, and thought it safe enough to ask some questions. "What happened?" I asked again. "To the furniture, I mean," I corrected hastily, knowing that his pride was already rather ruined.

But his face reddened again. "...Clumsy," he muttered finally.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that all the bruises?" He nodded. "And that one?" I gestured to the one on his face. He didn't look at me for a moment. "Door," Silver answered faintly.

"Door?" I echoed, and he rolled his eyes. "Does...does the rest of the apartment look like...well, this?"

"More or less."

"I see. Well, let's get cleaned up, yes?" Silver started to protest, but I waved an arm to the hallways. "Lead the way." Another grumble and we entered the kitchen.

* * *

~Silver's POV~

It was clear that Blue had at least peaked her interest in coming. But I was still glad Crys was here. Crys (and Blue) gave me comfort, and it was them who I dared call friends. And Gold, I suppose, but more often than not he was acting like a complete idiot. It was weird, that I saw both Blue and Crystal as, per se, sisters, because it was a different sort of feeling. I couldn't explain it.

Anyway, Crystal and I managed to get the kitchen and living room back in order. I'd dropped and crashed into so many things, that I practically had my own wake of destruction. Never had I been so clumsy; everything in my life had warned against it. But there I was, bruised by my own furniture (and walls), and cut with practically anything sharp: scissors, razor, butter knife, paper.

"Bathroom or bedroom? Or are you done for now?" Crys poked her head out from behind the counter. It was quite a feat, I thought, to remain so cheerful. Blue would have been talking nonstop, and Gold wouldn't have volunteered to clean anything up for the world. But Crys managed it.

"Done," I confirmed. I could clean up there later, and plus, I didn't really want anyone going through my things. "Thanks for the help," I told her as we retreated to the living room. I hoped she knew I meant more than cleaning.

"Sure thing," Crys responded. It was nearing 9:30; she'd been here almost an hour and a half. Blue had left at 6:45, and I was feeling more than just a little better. Now that I thought about it, I knew that Blue didn't really mean to call me...that. I brushed aside all the backstory it came with for another day, and thought some more. Really, I wasn't furious with Sis so much as hurt; and even then I knew she didn't mean it.

Crys stood across from me again, and seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. "Whatever Blue did, she was really sorry," she told me quietly. "You know she leaves a little after 10:00, but she wasn't even fully packed yet. She just stayed in her room."

I shrugged half-heartedly. "Sure." Crys gave me a pointed look, and I knew she could see what I was thinking. I didn't bother masking it. There was no point right then.

"Why don't you want her to leave?" Crys questioned me. I started to shift uncomfortably. I had blown up once already today, and nearly broke my foot. And I certainly didn't want to send Crys away. Crys could see my temper before I could, but I saw both determination and compassion in her eyes. It took me a long time to learn what compassion truly meant, and now...well, it was hard to resist. So I didn't even try.

"She won't be here with me," I answered flatly. "You know that."

"But what's the other reason?" I sighed heavily. The same emotion as last night struck me once more, and I felt like groaning.

"I don't want to talk about it." Crys gave me a stern look. "I don't!" I insisted. "I already know what's bothering me. And I don't want to talk about." I knew that I sounded like a little brat, but I just didn't want to admit it.

She heaved a sigh, but it was strange; I was sure that she knew what my response was going to be. And a different sort of emotion struck me, and it was a hard pang. I swallowed. I'd disappointed Crys. The admission made me feel even worse, if only because I'd isolated the thought. I HATED disappointing people. A bitterness erupted somewhere inside me. All my life, I'd been a disappointment to myself and others.

I looked at Crystal carefully. She wasn't faking the disappointment to take the upper hand the way Blue would. And that made me feel even worse. Another sharp pain of guilt stabbed me; I let out quiet sigh and swallowed again.

"I'm...jealous...of the time she's spending with Red."

* * *

~Blue's POV~

I'd gotten to pacing around the entire apartment. Crystal still hadn't called yet. It was almost 9:55, and I had to leave at 10:00. I knew Crystal said she would call me as soon as she could, and I also knew that Crystal never forgot anything. And she hadn't left the building. Neither had Silver. So she was still up there with him.

I gave a groan. Oh, Silver. I was so sorry. I didn't think I'd been this remorseful about anything in a long, long, time. It was an accident, but he might not even care about that! Well, I had to finish packing. Even if the last thing I wanted to do was leave Silver, we had to get over to Pallet Town in time for dinner. It was going to be a long flight, but we managed it.

As I left to grab something from the shop, I remembered faintly that Green had said something once about disliking planes...well, I'd welcome any distraction at this point!

* * *

~Third Person POV~

Crystal, on the other hand, had guessed it was something like that, and she was correct. She'd never seen Silver blush so obviously before (that is, as much as a regular person), and it was clear that this had been gnawing away at him for a long time. "I know; it's stupid," Silver mumbled. He gained a little control on his blush, but looked even more...sullen. "But I can't help it; I just-"

"No, it's not stupid," I chided. "It's just different."

He raised an eyebrow. "Explain?"

"Well, Blue has always been an older sister figure to you. And you have a certain connection with her, a strong one. But now that Red's here, you think she's replacing you for her childhood friend. Am I right?"

Silver nodded once, as if he imagined that not saying anything would keep it untrue.

"But really, she's not. Blue hasn't replaced you, she's just made her heart a little bigger, with more love to share. I know, I know; it sounds kind of childish. But there is a truth to it, because you will always be her younger brother - protest all you like, but I know that's what you want - How can she replace that?"

I folded my arms and leveled my gaze at him. He looked up again and this time, he didn't turn away. "How could she possibly replace you? Who could possibly replace you? Younger brothers don't just get replaced, you know."

"You think?" That uncertainty was back, and it almost broke my heart. Silver, find your strength!

"I know it. Now, Blue is leaving in a couple minutes. She's not coming back until early on the 26th. So you had really ought to go and talk to her. She wants to apologize, for sure. Just tell her that I sent you, and she won't ask why."

I stood up and gestured him off the sofa, and after a few seconds, he obliged. "I suppose I ought to say goodbye," he admitted tersely. Good enough for me.

* * *

~A FEW MINUTES LATER~

* * *

~Third Person POV~

"You're not jealous of Red, are you?" Blue asked jokingly, but Silver cringed inside. When he said nothing, Blue raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not jealous of Red," Silver answered, rolling his eyes. But his stomach was churning; he knew he was on thin ice. As good as he was at lying, he couldn't depend on fooling Blue.

"Oh, come on!" Blue adjusted her bags, then sighed with feeling. "I don't like-like him, and you don't like-like me! I know it, both ways."

Silver flushed a bit. "I don't like you - not like that!" he thundered.

Blue reddened too. "That's what I just said!" she protested. "And Red doesn't either! I do love him, but not like that!"

Silver's heart started to frost over. "I already know that," he replied coldly. Blue threw her hands up in exasperation, tipping over her suitcase. Against himself, Silver almost reached out to help her steady it. But he didn't.

"What's your problem?" she demanded. "You're aware that I love Red like a brother. So I don't know what the problem is; you have no reason to be jealous about me loving Red as such anyway!" She started to pace, even more upset. "He practically is my younger brother, you know. We've been friends for years, even if there was that, ah, rather large gap. You ought to just get along with the guy! Yes! That's it! I love him, and you need to understand that! He is my brother; and you've got to deal with it! I love him!"

She stood with her hands on her hips, panting, confused and miserable and defensive. And Silver had his hands in his pockets, his face a stony, blank mask. "You'll miss your flight if you don't get moving," he said coolly, and turned away. He was out the door and back up the stairs before she could even register what had happened.

It only hit her a few seconds too late that she had neglected to apologize to the single person who needed one most.

* * *

~Crystal's POV~

I got a knocking on the door, and I hoped it was Silver. I didn't have time to deal with Gold's antics right then. Sure enough, my tall, red-headed friend came in, looking calm and collected. But there was a faraway look in his eyes. "So..." I started somewhat-cheerfully, opening the door and waving him in. "How was-"

He brushed right past me but hovered in the doorway. "Oh, no," I sighed to myself. "C'mon; this is my place," I reminded him, waving my hand towards the living room and shutting the door. As if I had just released the chain on some of his control, his decorum vanished, and Silver collapsed on the sofa, one arm covering his face.

I followed him over and folded my arms, standing in front of him. Silver groaned quietly. "That was an awful idea," he muttered darkly.

Trying to take his mind off course a bit, I coughed pointedly. "Actually, that was my idea." Silver flushed a little and sat up, but caught sight of my little smile. "Well, go on then," I challenged lightly. "What was that about my idea?"

Silver rolled his eyes, then sobered. "Crys, it just...I just..." He trailed off, grasping for words. He gave a big sigh. "I'm being stupid."

"What's with you and saying that?" I asked, exasperated. I knew he wasn't exactly a perfect, cheerful kid, and he wasn't exactly born to a perfect, loving family, but, seriously-! He gave me a look, like, 'Are you kidding me?' "No, I'm not joking."

"Listen, I know you'd never say something for the simple point of trying to cheer me up, because you've been in tight situations, and you know that sympathy is...well, pathetic. So I'm sorry - really, I am - but you're wrong." Silver looked mentally and emotionally exhausted, and I sat down next to him.

"Don't call yourself something you aren't. Why do you say that you're an idiot?"

"Because, I made so many mistakes. I shouldn't be jealous, and that's already something that shouldn't happen for two reasons. First, I ought to know better than to let my emotions run free and loose. And second, I was never really there in the first place! You were right in saying that she didn't replace me, but not completely. To Blue, there was nothing to replace," he hissed.

I swallowed and said nothing, because it wouldn't do any good. Silver seemed to want to fade into the sofa. "How could I be so blind?" He was mocking himself, but in a pained yet disgusted tone that made it even more awful to hear. "After everything that'd happened to me, in my entire morbid childhood, and I still went weak. I spent my life training myself to keep myself strong. I made myself suffer so my defenses would stay strong. And it took one person, just one girl, to knock me flat on my-" I cleared my throat. "-face." But my slight correction seemed to make Silver aware that he was still talking, still making admissions of weakness.

His face turned stoney, and he tried to stand up. "Excuse me," he muttered darkly.

"Ah-ah-ah!" I cried and stood in front of him. He looked like he wanted to glare at me, but soon ducked his head away, muttering and clearly scolding himself. "Sit back down!" I ordered, and for a few seconds, I wondered if I'd have to literally block the door as well. But he swallowed and conceded. But he looked angry.

"What. Do. You. Want," he growled. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I know that at this moment, you are trying to revert back to the self you were before Blue brought you here. You're telling yourself that if you give anything out, like trust, then the shields must weaken first. And as soon as they do, someone is going to kick you while you're down." Silver didn't react, save his jaw clenching and his eyes darkening a little more.

"Don't tell me that it's stupid. It's not," he told me. "Don't tell me that trying to open up is all that I have to do. Because I am not going to let myself get kicked again f I can help it. So don't you tell me that nothing like this will happen again. Don't tell me that people will always be there for me. Don't tell me that there will always be people to help me back up." Silver put up another blockade with every sentence, I could tell.

I took a deep breath, then met his eyes. "Then I won't. I won't say it, alright?"

He scowled. "Good." But something in his eyes changed. Something shone before he could put up the last few shields. A spark of betrayal and pain together, and I knew that at least part of the message got through to him.

"Because I don't need to." Silver raised one eyebrow slightly, confused. I went back to the sofa and sat, facing him. "You already know I won't sugar-sweet anything for you, so I can't tell you that there will always be a bunch of people out there to comfort you." He bristled a little, and I rolled my eyes. "Not that you would say need comfort," I added. "Oh, for Heaven's sake, just listen to me!" A small, half-smirk played at his lips before Silver forced himself to stop, looking sullenly at the floor. "...Silver..."

"Why are we still talking about this?" he asked abruptly. "I thought we've covered that I'm completely-"

"Wrong."

He raised his eyebrow again. "Excuse me?"

"I know that I've not done anything to prove to you what I'm going to say, and I can't promise that I ever can. But I'll try. Because you shouldn't call yourself things you aren't. Like worthless or hopeless or ridiculous. You're none of those things. And you're certainly not incapable of feeling, no matter how much you wish you were." It struck hard, that last sentence, and Silver swallowed again. He tried to speak, then closed his mouth. I waited for him to look at me again, then spoke in a soft voice.

"Other people might not be there for you, but I will. And I don't care if you think otherwise. I don't care if you don't want me to, and I don't care if you'll never need me. I'll be there for whatever happens, I promise. Whatever crime you commit, or whatever dumb thing you say, I promise, I'll still be there."

Silence filled the room. "How can you promise that?" he finally asked, his voice ragged with exhaustion and disbelief. "You have no idea what's to come. You have no idea of what I've done. And...I hate saying this, I really do. But how? How can I believe it? Already, with Blue...I thought that Blue was the one who'd always be there for me, because she was the only one to ever-"

Silver cut off sharply, freezing. I paused, waiting for an explanation as his now wide eyes roamed the room. He flushed again, and all of a sudden, he couldn't stop fiddling with his hands. Silver swallowed again and stood up suddenly.

"Sorry," he mumbled, and I blinked. "I'm really sorry-"

"Silver! What are you going on about?" I demanded. To my shock, he cringed, just a little bit. But I still saw it.

"I deserve that, don't I?"

"Deserve what, exactly?" Hands held in front of him almost submissively, he started to back towards the door. "What's wrong with you?" I cried out. "Silver, what's the matter? Why are you acting like this? Why are you doing this?" I panted a little and just looked at me. "What went wrong?"

He stared at me for a few long seconds before understanding lit his eyes. All the blockades had fallen down. "What's the matter?" I asked again, more than a little worried. "Please, Silver, talk to me."

"How do you do it?" he asked. Then the volume grew. "How? How! How can you possibly still...still...well, not hate me right now?" Silver threw his hands into the air. "How! Any other person in the world would have ordered me out of their house ages ago! Heck, anyone else wouldn't have let me set foot in their home!"

"Silver, what's wrong?" I shouted. He stopped me turned to me.

"This whole time, I've been raving about how no one ever listens except Blue, that no one understands except Blue. I said that no one has ever even tried to console me except for Blue. But really, what have you been doing?" His voice was so soft I could barely hear it. "You've listened to me all afternoon. Now that I think about it, you're actually the only one who understands, because you've been here yourself. You've been trying to keep me sane, and been helping me this whole time. And I'm so blind, I can't even see what's been a neon sign in my face for ages."

"Silver?"

"I asked how I could possibly believe you. You said you could never prove that you cared. But that's all that you've done. All you've ever done is...be there. More than anyone ever was. I've put everything into perspective except you, but you've the most of anyone. And I don't know how; I don't understand. All I've done is be ignorant and use you as my shoulder to cry on, and yet you're still here." It was partly a question, and it took me a second to blink the dampness from my eyes to answer it.

"Didn't I tell you? Whatever dumb thing you say, I promise, I'll still be there? Didn't I promise?" I asked gently.

"And that's the hardest part," he whispered. I couldn't help myself then, and I leaned forward. Only a slight hesitation later, I threw my arms over his shoulders in the first hug I'd given him. Silver paused for a long second before giving an almost afraid hug. I slipped one arm underneath his so it was a more comfortable hug rather than one couples do.

(We were not a couple!)

He squeezed me closer to him, and a little grin appeared in my face with the slight tears. "So now what?" Silver finally asked, many minutes later.

"Now you promise me that you will never forget that I'll be there for you."

"...I promise...Crys."

* * *

**...We seem to come across a lot of drama in this story! The next chapter will indeed be a quick follow-up. ****I look forward to ideas and guesses about the continuation of this. **

**2015 HAPPY NEW YEARS DAY! 2015**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


	7. Dreams and Journeys

**I am still making some things up about the Pokémon world, as well as keeping to the actual origins, so clicking on a picture of Violet City will only confuse you. Here, Violet City is a bit like New York City (USA) in that apartment homes reside above shops and stores and businesses. There are some buildings that are solely for work; classic ones of cubicles and boring stuff (like the Game Freak building in the Black/White games), as well as the simple towns in the real game. So, yes, there are some major exaggerations! You have been warned! (And, I believe there will be some laughs throughout this chapter.)**

**That's all. Thanks!**

* * *

~Third Person POV~

"What's the matter, Green?" Red asked his tall friend. They were aboard the plane; sitting in a row of three, and takeoff would start in about a minute. They'd already then the general safety announcement, and the plane was almost ready. Blue had been glumly slumped against her window seat; Red was turned towards the two from his aisle seat, and Green was in the middle. Red, who thought that the four hours on board the plane would be nothing much more than just that, found that Blue's depressed attitude and Green's oddness were throwing him off.

Blue glanced over. Green back was rigid, and his eyes were closed; hands gripping the armrests of the chair. She had noticed that he was unusually quiet (as in, no sarcastic comment when Red almost went up the wrong escalator; long story), but had only been worrying about Silver. Now she was curious as well.

"I'm fine," he said in a strained voice, opening his eyes. "Just waiting for this hunk of metal to take off already." Blue and Red looked at each other, not believing him in the slightest. Green glared at them. "What? Why are you staring?"

But he was interrupted. "Sorry for the delay, folks, but now we are all set for takeoff. Please note the sign above you and remain seated until it turns off. Thank you for flying with us, and we hope you enjoy the ride." The memorized speech came from overhead, and the plane started to move forward, gaining speed rapidly.

Neither Blue nor Red missed Green's sharp intake of breath, never mind how quiet it was. But they let it slide for a while, until the sign that declared it necessary to keep the seatbelt on turned off. Green had his eyes shut, but every few minutes, they would jolt open. Red looked at him uneasily. "Green-"

"I'm fine," he answered automatically.

"I don't think you are," Blue interrupted, and he looked at her. Almost a second later, he snapped his head back, eyes shut again. "Are you okay?" Blue asked quickly.

"Fine. But...could you shut the blind? Or...whatever that is," he requested in that same strained voice, referring to the window.

"Um...sure," Blue agreed, though she was quite confused. She did so with a little click, and Green gave a familiar nod of thanks. The seatbelt light flickered on.

Then the pilot's (or assistant, or whomever) voice came again: "Pardon the interruption, but there will be some turbulence during the ride. Please do not worry, as it is quite common. This is caused by the wind, not the plane. However, we ask for your co-operation in flight safety. Please remain seated or return immediately when the seatbelt light flashes, as tripping or falling is generally not something that most people find pleasant. Thank you." There was some laughter at the end from passengers, but none from Green or Red, the latter of which was closely watching the former. Just as the pilot had said, a bump soon rocked the plane. Nothing major.

However, it appeared that Green would not agree. His fingers clamped around the armrest and he actually cringed. Blue decided that it was time he answer them. She already had an idea of what was happening, but she would allow him a chance first.

"Green," she said sternly, and he jumped a bit. This unnerved Red as well, for Green had always been known as the most obedient/respectful/controlled of the three kids that romped around Pallet Town. He didn't respond to her. "Are you going to say anything, or let me do it?" Blue asked. Green was silent for a moment, then said, quietly, "I'd rather neither happen." Blue sighed, then brightened, then gestured for Red to speak, rather than herself or Green.

"You're afraid of heights."

By instinct, Green's eyes snapped open and he raised an eyebrow, forcing himself to try and calm down. But Red was looking just as determined as he himself tried to be, and Blue was mirroring his expression - on purpose, he knew. "What makes you say that?" But instead of his usual bland tone, the words were rushed.

Another turbulence bump hit the plane, and Green was distracted how fast his heart rate was racing. Eyes closed, he blocked off all thought except the ones telling him to slow his breathing.

A couple minutes passed before he could hear anything over his blood pounding, and he opened his eyes. Blue looked almost amused, and Green might have swallowed. That was not good. "Do you really need more proof?" she asked, a little sardonically. He settled for his usual response; a neutral half-shrug. But Blue took it as a positive answer, and tapped a finger against her chin. "Do you recall, Red, how Green never would go on the swings when we were younger?"

"I was older than you," Green said in a tired voice. "Too old for swings."

"Not always. And I was older than you, but I still went on the swings," Red countered. "In fact, I liked them quite a bit."

"Well, I didn't," Green said mildly. In truth, this discussion was making him extremely nervous; just talking about it made him acutely aware of exactly why he never went on the swings, even all those years ago. He was sure Blue knew it, and would continue until he admitted it. So Green weighted his options: resist what Blue was backing him into and prove his strength, but suffer (for lack of a better word, obviously) throughout; or give in and show weakness, but stop her from bringing those memories up even faster than they could show themselves.

Before he could come to a decision, Blue cut into his thoughts. "You never would climb trees, either. Well, you were like every other kid in racing us to one, but you would never actually climb one. You said it was because we looked like the monkeys we were, but I think there was another reason." Blue spoke slowly, not letting Green block her out.

"Pity," She continued, as if she were at a tea party. "You never did come up. It was always a great view. Remember when Red and I climbed up to the second-story roof so we could see the stars? It was fantastic. When we tried to get back down, though, Red slipped off the roof."

"I remember that," Red said. "Well, hard not too, I guess, because I twisted my ankle."

"Right. How did you describe it - falling - to me? Like being weightless yet having too much to pull you down?" Another spot of turbulence rocked the plane, and Green cringed again, this time a bit harder. "Plus-"

"Stop." He said it quietly, but Blue closed her mouth. Green pinched his nose as if exasperated, but he was really making himself slow his breathing. Again, several minutes passed before he was feeling sane enough to open his eyes.

Except that he didn't. In truth, Green knew that although Blue pretty much always had good motives, the path wasn't always so easy. And she definitely had a mischievous streak. Thus, he kept his eyes shut and tried not to appear as scared as he really was. He knew it was a pathetic move, but he would take it.

Unfortunately (or fortunately) for Green, he was being incredibly out of character, and as thus, he was as much an open book as Red generally was to them. Red and Blue were carrying on as best of a conversation they could with only using hand gestures and facial expressions.

It was probably for the best that the people on the other side of the plane in their row were taking a nap, so they failed to notice the extremities both were making to prove his/her own point.

Eventually, at the end of a series of long arguments, Red lost two games of rock-paper-scissors, and thus carefully tapped Green on the shoulder. The other jerked away, eyes opening wide, but Red put his hands out in a placating gesture, and Green made himself stop moving. "What?" he asked, then balked at how weak it sounded.

"Don't worry-" Green cut Blue off.

"Are you insane? You use my ridiculous ph-phobia against me like that, and then you tell me to calm down?" he demanded.

"Hush," Blue said, in a tone that was both a bit comforting yet told him very clearly that he ought to just let her talk. "Green, you know I generally have a reason, and I sure do right now. Listen, nothing helps a fear grow more than denial. Maybe you can tell right now, maybe you can't. But trust me when I tell you that what I just did was actually for the best - your best interest."

He wanted to growl at her, but found very soon that he was even more on-edge than before, even if he did have a slightly better handle on it. Not really of Blue, but of what she could do; it was quite clear that she was very well likely to escalate his already present fear. For good or for naught, he didn't care. He just needed that NOT to happen. And he knew very well that he was more than powerless when it came to this.

"Green," Red said forcefully. "Pay attention, now!" Green's eyes snapped to the oldest of the three, and he stilled. "Nothing's going to happen. Do you hear me? And Blue will NOT do that again," he added pointedly. Green nodded slowly in response to the question, and Blue sighed a bit.

"Oh, Green," she said. "I promise you that I won't do that again. I also won't ever hold it against you, so whether it's a grudge or taunt of prank, I won't use it against you."

"Appreciate it," he muttered, half-sarcastically, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not exactly in the best place right now, Green. And it you keep doing that, neither will you. While I refuse to use your acrophobia against, you, I've plenty more up my sleeve."

Good-naturedly yet with a sting embedded, Green asked, "And when are you the one with threats?" Blue didn't answer, only turned the other way to study the inside of the plane. She idly played with a strand of hair, thoughts drifting from Green to Silver.

"So much for a happy trip," Red muttered, and Green managed a half-smirk.

"Oh, was that what you were expecting?"

* * *

~Gold's POV~

"There you are!" I exclaimed, a bit exasperated. I'd been looking for Silver and Crys all day, and they only showed up now? It was, like, 1:00. "Where have you been? And have you seen Yellow?"

"I've been cleaning up," Crys said. Silver just shrugged, which was as good an answer as I was going to get. "And I have no idea where Yellow is; did you check her room? Because somehow, I doubt that lingering in the second floor is bound to find anyone."

"Er..." Well, no. "That might be a good place to look," I admitted. We mostly referred to the level with Green and Blue's rooms as he first floor, and so on, because the coffee shop wasn't much of a floor.

But Yellow wasn't home. "Maybe she had other plans," Crys mused. Where would she have gone? Not much to do in this city. But, whatever. My stomach rumbled; I haven't eaten all day.

"Who's up for lunch?"

* * *

~Yellow's POV~

My smile widened. Not that many could tell, because of my hat. I was wearing a slightly a-line black skirt, knee-high brown boots, a blue three-quarter, and a gray tank top. My hair was a let down in a long ponytail, but my most face was hidden by a large hat. (I know, the hat's weird. Just go with it for now.) See, for work, the uniform was all black, pants and long-sleeves (or rolled up), and I put my long, blonde hair into a bun, though I couldn't do much with my bangs. On regular days, I'd wear just jeans (normally blue), and still a long-sleeve, my hair in a loose bun.

I wasn't that creative with my wardrobe.

But that's because I was creative in other ways, with other things. Anyway, I was very happy then, and I probably looked like quite the sight leaving the room I was in. How I'd dreamed of going! And I'd managed it. Standing, right there, in that room. It was the stepping stone to what I'd always wanted.

And I absolutely loved it!

* * *

~Green's POV~

"I hate this."

I sensed more than saw Red looking over at me. "Hate what?" he asked. By this point, Blue had sort of (sort of) gotten out of her funk, and was writing in a notebook. I'd been telling Red more about Johto, and he about home.

But a spot of turbulence interrupted, and all the calm dissipated. "I hate this so much," I repeated, with more feeling than usual, and trying not to sound as rattled as I felt.

"Try getting some sleep," Blue advised smoothly, looking up for the first time in a while. She tapped the pen against her chin.

Did she think that was funny? "Again, I must ask: Are you insane?"

"Well, not right now," she answered cheekily, winking. I rolled my eyes. "But you really ought to try and relax. We've got about three hours left."

Three hours?! I groaned to myself. I'd been focusing on just running my mouth (for once) in order to basically stop thinking. It had worked, for a while, though I remembered practically nothing Red had told me, or what I'd said. Somehow, I had a feeling that he was feeding me nonsense as well. "Even if I wanted to, I highly doubt I could."

"Then let's talk about something trivial and stupid and bound to make you fall asleep in boredom."

"That's what we've been doing," Red pointed out. "While you're writing away in that fancy little notebook of yours." Blue snapped it shut and stuffed it into her bag. I raised an eyebrow but she only shrugged, not meeting our eyes.

"Well?" Blue asked pointedly, when no one said anything. "Say something dumb! But funny."

"I don't do dumb. Or funny," I deadpanned. Blue gave a grin.

"You just did." I groaned again, out loud this time. This was going to be a very long trip.

* * *

~Silver's POV~

I raised an eyebrow across the table. "Are you really paying for lunch?" That was very un-Gold-like. But he shrugged.

"Sure. You paid last time, didn't you?" Well, he had me there.

Crys frowned. "You don't have to, Gold. I-"

"Crys: it's fine." Gold got up and walked to the counter to pay. Crys still looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, though quietly. She blinked and shook her head. Fine. I changed the topic. Well, I was going to, but someone outside caught my attention. "Is that Yellow?"

Gold had rejoined us, and I looked out the window. Sure enough, the young woman was walked past the restaurant, a small suitcase in hand. "Let's go see," he said, then walked quickly out of the shop. "Hey, Yellow!"

She froze, then turned around. She smiled again when she saw us. "Hello." Yellow nodded to Crys and I. "How are you?"

"Heading back home," he replied. "Coming too?" Yellow nodded, and we all fell into step together. "So," Gold started, never one for silence, "...where have you been?"

~Yellow's POV~

Darn it. But honestly, I should have seen it coming. "Just checking out the city some more," I said.

"What about the suitcase?" I knew that Gold wasn't trying to be nosy; he was just curious by nature. As well as impatient.

But luckily for me, Crystal intervened with a light jab to her friend's ribs. "I'm sure she's got a reason," she scolded mildly, giving me an eye-roll and a wink.

Saved!

* * *

~Blue's POV~

It worked! Green fell asleep! It took about an hour, with a couple setbacks, but we did it. Now he was sleeping, arms folded across his chest. Red gave me a grin, and whispered, "Nice." We literally just droned on and on about whatever we could think about, even the weather. I yawned too. But at least he wasn't freaking out anymore. That was well worth it.

* * *

~Red's POV~

"There. That wasn't SO awful, was it?" I asked, though a small smirk danced at my lips. The plane had landed, and now we were at an airport in Kanto. Lucky us; we have an hour's drive back to Pallet Town. Well, okay, it wasn't that bad. I mean, if you walked, Violet City was about half an hour to go straight through it, and maybe an hour and a half (at a walk fast!) to make a full circle.

Picking up baggage was next on the to-do list. That's where we were headed next, and then we were out of here! Anyway, now Green was glaring at me, and Blue managed a small smile. She was still all thoughtful, but she said she would tell us later. "Funny, wasn't it?" he scowled.

"Just the fact that you weren't your grumpy, sullen-" He cut me off.

"I'd think before I finished that sentence, Red."

* * *

~Yellow's POV~

Finally, I was home, and I could start squealing in excitement. Okay, so I didn't squeal, but I was super, super excited. The thing is, Violet City is a neighboring city to Azalea City. Now, that's a bit of an exaggeration, and it took me the better part of the day to get there. But, there's a new building that's there; it was added when I was about seventeen, five years ago. The name isn't so creative, but that's alright. It's called Central de l'Art, which means 'Art Central' in the Kalosian-native tongue.

Central de l'Art is a small art museum, the only one in Johto. That's where I went, and, let me tell you: it's wonderful. Most of the art is centric to the towers of Johto: the Sprout Tower in Violet City, the Bell Tower, and the Burned Tower. Both towers were located in Ecruteak City, which was aptly called the "city that even now bears the marks of its history."

They were tall and beautiful, ten-stories, and all wooden. They were important landmarks, and the view was supposed to be incredible. They were important parts to history, but I was only interested at how beautiful they looked.

Central de l'Art has got connections all the way in Unova, in Castelia City and Nacrene City. See, Nacrene City's nickname is the "City of Art," and Castelia is home to one of the most famous artists in the world, who grew up in Nacrene himself. He goes by the name Burgh, and though he seems a bit eccentric, most of his work is really incredible.

There's a museum there, called Studio Castelia, and it displays artwork from all over Unova. It's the only real museum in Unova, and it's not very big, but it makes up for it by being great. It prides itself on only having paintings, which I don't mind either. It's a big deal to have your work there.

I've always wanted to go. When some other little girls looked up to singers and rock stars as their music idols, I looked at old paintings and drew whenever I could. I knew my mother loved to use watercolor, and that's my only connection to her. That and my appearance, anyway.

Oh, I hadn't explained my outfit, hat-included! Ah, well. I'll do that later, so remember!

Sheesh, all the excitement was making me lose track of what I'd been trying to say! So, to get your work into Studio Castelia, you have to talk to Burgh about your art. That's my dream. I'd always wanted to have something up in Studio Castelia. I've only been once, when I was about five-years-old. But now I'd like to go, to understand the art, and everything.

And guess who's just been invited?!

* * *

**Wow. Who expected that? And please, tell me what you think is going to happen next! What about shippings? The only things I promise are:**

**-No slash.  
-Nothing between Blue and Silver (sorry, ChosenShipping fans!).**

**But anything else is fair game. By the way, when I said 'Kalosian-native tongue,' I meant French. That is an accurate translation; I'm taking it in school, and was playing off the fact that I love the culture, as well as the Kalos-French thing.**

**Some feedback would be great!**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


End file.
